Love is our resistance
by colored.smile
Summary: Bella est fascinée par la beauté de ces êtres blancs comme neige et poussera même jusqu'à sortir avec l'un d'eux. Mais sa rencontre avec le père chavirera complètement son coeur et sa tête, la menant dans une histoire de vices et d'amour caché.
1. Prologue

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. **Alors me voici me voilà, avec une première fiction qui, je l'espère, saura vous faire plaisir. Je tenais aussi à dire que ceci n'est qu'un prologue et donc, que les prochaines suites seront plus longue. Il faut aussi savoir que l'histoire se passe dans le même univers que le début du un mais à partir de l'épisode de la cafétéria, les événements se passeront selon mon imagination. De plus, vos commentaires sont fortement appréciés. J'aime avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs-lectrices. Sans plus tarder, l'histoire d'amour entre Misteur Carlisle et Miss Bella. _

Elle était née, avait vécue. Croisement de chair entre deux êtres qui ne pouvait exister. Sa mère l'avait aimé d'abord pour le laisser en restes, dépouillé de son âme et futilement agressé en plein dans le cœur. Si Bella eut la moindre chance dans la vie, ce fut bien de rencontrer la famille Cullen. Au premier regard dans la cafétéria, elle fut fascinée. C'était le mot. Le déferlement de créatures merveilleuses l'éblouit et elle eut du mal à manger la moindre miette de la journée. Leur beauté était magnétique, impossible à contourner ou oublier. Et tenter d'effacer leur personne serait commettre le plus grave des crimes. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'eux, de leur physique et des mille rêves auxquels elle pourrait s'adonner en ayant seulement leurs visages en tête. Caresser leur visage parfait, converser sur la philosophie et l'histoire... Toutes ces choses qui lui étaient interdites pour cause d'amis ignorants.

Bella esquissa un sourire. Ses traits à elle aussi étaient bien dessinés. Mieux que la majorité des élèves de cette école, il faut l'avouer. Mais ils ne la virent pas sauf l'un d'eux. Edward passa une seconde de plus à l'observer, analysant en son esprit ce qui la caractérisait aussi divinement. Puis l'oublia, comme on délaisse un morceau de vêtement criard. Elle n'était pour eux qu'un objet nouveau dont il fallait s'intéresser pour ensuite l'abandonner dès qu'il serait acquis. Leur beauté, leur richesse et leur différence faisait d'eux les plus enviés de l'école et même de Forks. Bella abandonna toute bataille contre elle-même et se leva pour prendre la direction de ces jeunes Apollon et Aphrodite. Le sang pompait si vite dans ses veines qu'elle eut l'impression de défaillir pour n'avoir plus rien de solide à quoi s'accrocher. Ses cils longs et noirs feignaient l'évanouissement. Alors, quand elle se fut arrêtée à la table, c'est avec un ravissement certain qu'ils la contemplèrent sans dire mot. La blancheur pâle de sa peau rivalisait bien avec la leur.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux pour démarrer une conversation et donner un sens à son geste. Mais rien ne se produisit. Ils continuèrent leur concerto de respirations lentes, sans la regarder, les yeux rivés vers un point fictif un peu plus loin. Seul le brun daigna lever les yeux pour ensuite éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Il la pointa, comme pour souligner l'évidence bien trop présente qui venait torturer leur paix.

« Je crois que la petite dame veut nous parler, hurla-t-il en se tapant les cuisses. Je voudrais pas te gêner mais on est pas le genre de personnes à qui tu devrais t'adresser.

-Vous me... fascinez. C'est le mot.

-Et toi tu sens bon. Très bon même. Mais la question n'est pas là, nous ne pouvons nous tenir avec toi, glissa un blondinet aux cheveux frisés qui se tordait les mains plus loin. Nous sommes différents.

-Et moi aussi! Je n'ai rien d'autre à offrir que ma sincérité. Acceptez-là, au moins... J'ai juste eu envie de m'approcher de vous et de comprendre pourquoi vous aviez une telle prestance. »

La jeune femme blonde, qui jusque là n'avait daigné lever les yeux vers elle, ouvrit sa bouche parfaitement ourlée. Son regard détonnait des autres par sa cruauté évidente et sa haine déjà bien trop ancrée.

« Nous avons une prestance parce que nous sommes riches et beaux. C'est ça qui t'a attiré à nous comme de la merde invite une mouche. Mais détrompes-toi, il n'y aura jamais de place pour toi au sein de notre famille. »

Bella garda contenance, ne voulant pas démontrer l'ampleur du ressentiment qu'elle avait pour cette fille en ce moment. Les mains placées dans les poches, elle reprit place à la table où sa pointe de pizza avait déjà refroidi.

-

Rien de neuf en somme, mais l'action commencera dès le prochain chapitre. J'essaierai de le poster au plus vite!


	2. Magnétisme

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer__. Je sais, déjà une suite! Bon, le début était vraiment loin d'être prometteur, j'en suis conscience. J'espère donc que cette suite saura vous allécher un peu plus au niveau de l'histoire qui suivra. Et aussi, les personnages diffèrent un peu de leur véritable personnalité, surtout Edward! Mais je resterai quand même assez fidèle sur quelques points… Sur ce, à vos reviews! _

_&_

Si la maigreur put les attirer, alors elle aurait cessé de manger. Bella n'avait plus d'espace pour réfléchir à rien d'autre qu'à leurs pensées. La moindre parole échangée avec ces êtres lui donnait l'impression d'exister et d'enfin avoir sa place parmi les humains. Et ça, l'un d'eux sut le remarquer. Edward usait toujours de délicates attentions à son égard, comme si elle fut des plus fragiles et qu'elle eut besoin d'une protection supplémentaire. En peu de temps, une tendresse maladroite se nicha dans le cœur de l'adolescente pour devenir finalement un amour presque trop violent. Le regarder au loin était sa routine. Admirer la beauté de ses traits, se pâmer face à la blancheur d'une peau qui semblait si douce... Bella se maudissait d'inventer de tels fantasmes mais la seule présence du jeune homme avait don de lui faire perdre la tête. Elle imaginait les grandes mains d'Edward parcourir son dos, caresser son ventre pour terminer leur course plus bas et en bien d'autres lieux.

Mais ce n'était pas digne d'une jeune femme sensée de penser ainsi. Le sexe était une chose qui l'avait toujours répugné, surtout après avoir entendu ses parents un soir d'été il y a bien longtemps. Les gémissements ressemblaient à des plaintes morbides et l'idée de deux corps nus l'avait toujours révulsé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui lui traversait l'esprit lorsqu'elle pensait au bellâtre. Edward avait le don de renverser tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cru fondé. Bella n'avait plus le choix, il fallait le séduire ou mourir dans cette chaleur suffocante qui la foudroyait de plus en plus sournoisement. Morte de peur, elle avança vers celui qui détenait la clé pour la délivrer de cette souffrance. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, le jeune homme se mit à la contempler, les lèvres étirées en un sourire carnassier. Il savait ce qu'elle avait en tête et il en voulait pour son argent.

Les doigts tremblants, l'adolescente tenta de se donner une contenance. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que ça, sembler sûr de soi alors que rien ne tenait plus dans notre tête. Elle se jeta à l'eau, plongeant son regard dans le sien, y cherchant une force quelconque qui l'empêcherait de se planter face contre terre.

« Bonjour Edward…

-Bella, comment vas-tu? s'enquit-il en attrapant sa main. Mais tu es brûlante.

-Oui, euh… Je voulais savoir si… »

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle soupira, sachant qu'elle ne prononcerait jamais ces mots en sa présence.

« As-tu les notes du cours d'histoire? J'en aurais besoin pour étudier ce soir.

-Oui, je les ai, fit le jeune homme d'un ton lent et confiant. Il y a un seul problème…

-Le… lequel?

-Elles ne sont pas dans ma case ni dans l'école. »

Une étincelle brûlait au creux de sa prunelle, un feu qui s'agrandissait au fil de la discussion. Edward avait conscience de sa supériorité face à elle et il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de sa personne.

« Je les ai laissé chez moi dans ma… chambre. »

L'adolescente s'éventa du revers de la main, proche de l'évanouissement tant son corps parut s'échauffer. Elle ne pourrait survivre au charisme de l'étudiant. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours redouté, un requin amateur de chair et bien conscient de son élégante splendeur.

« Tiens-tu quand même à les avoir?

-Ce ne serait pas un problème de passer chez toi, je crois… Tu me donneras l'adresse et je…

-Non, je tiens à te conduire. Rejoins-moi devant l'école après les cours. Ma voiture est la Volvo argentée. »

Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil, accompagné d'un langoureux câlin avant de ne partir vers sa propre classe. Là où le corps d'Edward l'avait touché, l'adolescente sentit une chaleur démoniaque. Ce n'était pas normal de ressentir autant de pulsions envers une personne qu'on connaissait depuis si peu… Jamais elle n'avait connu un tel magnétisme animal entre deux êtres, sauf peut-être lors des scènes de sexe dans les Harlequin… Mais elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais glisser mot à propos de cette lecture et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire.

*

Le cours parut s'éterniser durant plusieurs siècles. Les paroles du professeur s'échappaient de son oreille pour regagner le vide autour. Jamais un cours de français ne l'ennuya autant. Bella, au son de la cloche, se mit presque à courir vers sa case pour prendre son manteau plus rapidement. Dehors, la grisaille s'étendait comme à l'ordinaire, enlaidissant leur quotidien d'une bruine éternelle. Au loin, un reflet argenté attrapa son regard. La Volvo. Le cœur battant bien plus vite qu'à l'habitude, il lui fut difficile de se concentrer et une tâche aussi idiote que mettre son manteau s'éternisa. Le tout fait, Bella plaça son sac sur son dos et marcha en direction du stationnement.

Les voix qui criaient autour d'elle s'évanouirent. Il n'y avait plus rien. Même ses amis disparurent de son conscient et elle ne leur fit pas attention lorsqu'ils lui hurlèrent de passer une belle soirée. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que la voiture, garée plus loin et les mètres la séparant de son fantasme humain. Edward attendait, adossé à la portière, le regard posé vers un horizon embrumé de nuages. Bella s'arrêta quand elle lui fit face, gênée et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. C'est à la pression des doigts du jeune homme qu'elle reprit conscience de où elle se trouvait et avec qui.

« Je suis heureux de te voir, Bella.

-Moi aussi… Est-ce qu'on y va?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas perdre du temps précieux. »

Encore une fois, elle se sentit en position de faiblesse, à jouer les victimes innocentes. Pourtant, il n'y avait absolument rien d'enfantin dans le jeu qu'ils jouaient, au contraire. Edward était le maître de ce petit acte, sachant très bien où il l'emmenait et avec quelles intentions. L'adolescente se retourna, rencontrant le profil divin du conducteur. Le même sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, lui indiquant qu'il appréciait bien la façon dont les choses tournaient. Puis, contre toute attente, une main se plaqua sur la cuisse de Bella, entamant un jeu de chair contre tissus. Elle en perdit le souffle, ne trouvant soudainement plus la méthode efficace pour respirer.

« Je t'ai trouvé séduisante dès le premier jour.

-Moi… moi aussi…

-J'ai hâte de te connaître un peu mieux Bella. Tu es un vrai mystère pour moi. »

Pas autant que toi, se dit-elle intérieurement. Pour tenter d'oublier le contact entre eux, elle tourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Les arbres s'épanouissaient en fleuron et l'adolescente y trouva une beauté gaie malgré la noirceur que forçait le mauvais temps. Les doigts de l'étudiant glissèrent de haut en bas, créant de multiples frissons le long de son échine. Elle se sentait minée, catapultée en terrains inconnus et sur le bord du naufrage. Bella serait démasquée en moins de deux minutes, elle n'avait aucune expérience! Jamais l'adolescente n'avait pensé au fait qu'on risquait de se moquer d'elle si, par le plus pur des hasards, elle ne faisait pas assez bien au goût d'Edward. Puis, la main gagna son bas ventre, faisant même taire son esprit. Un gémissement minuscule s'échappa hors de ses lèvres.

« Mets-toi à l'aise, nous sommes presque arrivés. »

Comment pourrait-elle décemment oublier ce qui se tramait contre son corps en cet instant? De minuscules pressions sur son sexe et elle ne pouvait plus parler, réfléchir ou même esquisser le moindre geste. Alors, c'est ça que ça faisait, suivre ses fantasmes… Aussi bien dire que ça poussait à l'idiotie puérile du cerveau mais aussi aux sensations fortes des sens. Bella ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus que se concentrer sur Edward mais au même instant, sa main quitta son pantalon pour regagner le volant. Le jeune homme se stationna sur un sentier de gravier grisâtre, tout près de la maison.

« Nous voilà, j'espère que ma demeure te plaît. »

Plaire? Était-ce même un choix? La maison de bois brun était immense mais juste assez coquette. De larges fenêtres s'ouvraient vers le monde, offrant aux propriétaires les plus belles vues qui soient sur la rivière et la forêt. Bella retint son souffle, oubliant un instant la raison de sa visite chez les Cullen.

« C'est… magnifique.

-Merci mais tout le mérite est à mes parents, qui ont découvert ce trésor.

-Je croyais qu'ils vous avaient adopté…

-Oui, en effet. Mais nous les considérons comme nos vrais géniteurs. Ils nous aiment d'ailleurs plus que les vrais… »

L'adolescente ne dit plus rien, remontant aux côtés d'Edward l'allée de terre jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent le seuil de la maison, la lumière sembla se braquer sur eux. La blondinette, mieux connue sous le nom de Rosalie, poussa un hurlement en les regardant fixement.

« C'est pour _ça _que tu es arrivé en retard?!

-_Ça _se nomme Bella et c'est une très bonne raison, Rosalie, répliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir. Je ne dis rien sur le bruit que tu fais avec Emmett alors je te prierais de te taire sur mes propres relations.

-Cause toujours espèce de crétin. »

Elle repartit aussitôt, gagnant ce qui sembla à Bella être la chambre aux milliers de cris… Edward se retourna vers son invitée, prenant brusquement ses mains.

« Désolé, elle est sociable avec à peu près personne.

-Ça va. Je vais essayer de ne pas le prendre personnel.

-Je crois que nous avions un peu mieux en tête que de parler de Rosalie… »

Le jeune homme se pencha vers le cou de Bella, posant ses lèvres avec une lenteur calculée. De nouveau, l'effet magnétique se produisit et l'adolescente pencha vers lui, cherchant un contact encore plus violent. Mais un raclement de gorge vint gâcher l'instant, tirant de Edward de sa séduction entamée. Elle se sentit soudainement si violée par la présence d'une autre personne qu'elle en oublia de sourire au nouveau venu, préférant garder sa tête baissée.

« Alors, Edward, on ne me présente pas notre invitée? »

-

Votre avis? Je sais, c'est quand même assez court mais je débute, hein! Merci beaucoup de me lire.


	3. Désir

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.__ Alors bon, 12 jours ont passé depuis le dernier chapitre. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une attente interminable pour vous mais je dois dire que de mon côté, j'avais hâte d'écrire la suite. Il faut comprendre que chez moi, j'ai très rarement l'ordi donc je prépare les suites de façon brouillon à l'écrit, haha. Sur ce, voici la suite. Merci de me donner votre avis! _

&

Un être resplendissant s'installa alors dans l'esprit de Bella. Sa beauté se nicha au creux de son cerveau comme pour la hanter jusqu'au jugement dernier. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce visage. De beaux cheveux blonds encadraient de lumière ses traits dont la blancheur lui rappelait les poudrées de neige qu'elle eut le loisir d'observer sur les cartes de Noël. Il était magnifique. Même plus que cela. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une créature divine, un ange à la rigueur. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu atteindre cette perfection muette. Regarder cet homme, c'était s'engager dans une observation qui ne se terminerait jamais. Bella se mordit la lèvre, troublée de croiser un être aussi resplendissant. Edward semblait avoir disparu complètement de sa vie, s'effaçant face à l'imposante présence de cet intrus. Car il ne pouvait que leur être supérieur. C'est au son d'un raclement de gorge qu'elle fut tirée de sa rêverie, déjà rougissante à l'idée d'être prise en flagrant délit d'analyse.

« Père, Bella est une amie à moi. Bella, voici Carlisle, mon père. »

Père. Ce mot créa un déchirement infiniment douloureux dans le poitrail de l'adolescente. Il lui fallut une volonté de fer pour ne pas s'écrouler. Comment pareille créature pouvait avoir enfanté? Elle tenta de sourire mais la commissure de sa bouche se tordit en une grimace étrange.

« Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, fit-elle à mi-voix.

-Appelez-moi Carlisle, il n'est pas nécessaire de me vieillir avant temps, répliqua le bel homme en tendant la main pour la lui serrer. Je suis heureux de voir qu'Edward se fait des amis à la polyvalente. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, encore, il me faisait de longs monologues sur sa solitude d'adolescent en dépression.

-Père! Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit le brun violemment. Tu vas la gêner et je ne voudrais absolument pas que ça se produise. »

Le sous-entendu sexuel fut si évident que Bella ne put que reculer, n'osant même pas échanger une poigne avec le père Cullen. Ses joues étaient déjà rosies et elle eut du mal à garder contenance. Carlisle, lui, se mit à rire doucement, ne semblant pas offusqué de savoir que son fils avait une sexualité.

« En effet, il ne faudrait pas troubler une si jolie dame. »

La fin de la phrase eut une intonation grave, rauque et qui, sur le coup, sembla sensuelle à l'oreille de l'adolescente. Bella fit quelques pas vers l'arrière, agrandissant d'avantage la distance entre les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. En son bas ventre, une sombre envie grondait. Un désir violent qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté. La voix de Carlisle lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe, d'un frôlement et d'un souffle à la nuque. Sa respiration se coupa. Elle ne pouvait regarder le père d'Edward sans l'imaginer nu, lui prodiguant d'habiles caresses là où ce serait délicieux.

« Bella, vous sentez-vous bien? Votre teint tourne un peu au vert et vos joues sont aussi rouges que le sang. »

Au mot sang, Edward ressentir un léger frémissement et dut serrer les poings pour ne pas tourner trop rapidement la tête. L'adolescente ne remarqua rien, préférant baisser les yeux pour ne plus rien voir. L'imagination lui serait moins fertile si elle n'apercevait pas cet homme, crut-elle puérilement. Mais rien n'était plus faux. Carlisle s'approcha furtivement, sans faire le moindre bruit, puis la rejoignit. En moins de deux, sa main glacée se posa contre le front bombé de Bella. Un frisson la secoua, faisant même dresser la pointe de ses seins. Elle avait cru bon ne pas porter son soutien-gorge, se disant que sur l'instant, dans un élan de passion, cette pièce de vêtement ne serait qu'une perte de temps. La honte l'envahit d'avantage lorsqu'elle vit le regard de l'homme s'arrêter un court moment à cet endroit pour ensuite revenir au visage blafard.

« Je crois que c'est un coup de fatigue. Ils sont beaucoup plus insidieux qu'on pourrait le croire et trop fréquemment balayés du revers de la main. Vous devriez vous allonger sur le divan, Bella, proposa-t-il d'un ton de voix doux.

-Non, je ne veux pas déranger… s'essaya l'adolescente en un murmure.

-Tu devrais écouter mon père, il est médecin, ajouta Edward en croisant les bras. Je lirai un roman en attendant que tu te portes mieux.

-Mais, je…

-Chut. Ne dites rien, fit Carlisle en attrapant son poignet. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir revenir chez vous dans un aussi piteux état. Vos parents pourraient croire que mon fils vous a maltraité.

-Je vis chez mon père seulement et il ne dirait rien… Il est toujours trop occupé à écouter le match comme un débile heureux.

-Attendez, êtes-vous Isabella Swan? »

Entendre son nom s'échapper des lèvres du docteur fut un retournement de plus. La brunette repassa cette intonation veloutée des dizaines de fois, appréciant la façon qu'avait Carlisle de prononcer Isabella, comme si son prénom fut le plus beau de tous. Elle se sentit aussitôt idiote de résonner ainsi, sachant très bien qu'il était plus vieux, marié et géniteur. Ces trois raisons suffisaient pour le rendre inaccessible et impossible d'approche. L'idée de ne pouvoir goûter sa médecine personnelle l'anéantissait mais lui donnait aussi le désir d'autant plus insensé de le gagner…

« Oui, répondit-elle en un souffle.

-Alors Charlie est votre père. »

Le sourire qu'esquissa Carlisle s'avéra absolument séduisant et ravageur. Bella le contempla longuement, appréciant la blancheur parfaite de ses dents et l'alignement droit qui se prolongeait jusqu'aux confins de sa bouche. Cet homme avait-il le moindre défaut?

« Vous vous connaissez? s'enquit l'adolescente en une imploration déguisée.

-Oui. Comme Charlie est policier, j'ai souvent eu à exécuter certaines autopsies dans le secret pour faire avancer des enquêtes.

-Père est le meilleur médecin de Forks mais il n'ose se l'avouer, ajouta Edward qui était visiblement fier du noble titre que cela apportait à la famille. J'essaie de le convaincre depuis qu'il m'a adopté.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire Edward. Bon, trêve de discussion, il faut soigner ce pauvre oiseau blessé. »

Lors de ce badinage qui aurait semblé ordinaire à n'importe qui, Carlisle n'avait jamais lâché le poignet de la jeune fille, ressentant ainsi chaque changement de pouls au quart de tour. Il fit un clin d'œil à l'endroit de Bella en la dirigeant vers le salon. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, ses genoux fondre sous son corps et dut prendre un plus grand appui contre le père Cullen. Le médecin lui pointa un immense divan de cuir blanc où il l'installa, l'aidant à s'allonger et déposant un oreiller sous sa nuque.

« Je reviens avec une débarbouillette tiède, ce sera utile pour faire descendre la température et prévenir une possible fièvre. »

Tout ce temps, Edward les avait suivis, le regard rivé vers les deux boutons de chair qui trouaient presque le tissu de la camisole de Bella. L'adolescent n'oubliait pas si facilement ses envies, surtout pas quand il savait sa prochaine victime complètement inexpérimentée et donc ouverte à n'importe quoi pour ne pas lui déplaire… À pas de loups, il se rendit vers elle, ne laissant savoir sa présence que lorsqu'il la surplomba par derrière.

« Bonne idée le coup de fatigue. Les filles sont moins imaginatives normalement, lorsqu'il est question de trouver une excuse pour rester à la maison… »

À ces mots, il glissa sa bouche aux teintes de pêche juste au-dessus du lobe d'oreille de Bella. La jeune fille en ressentit un trouble étrange mais sut tout de suite qu'il ne rivaliserait pas avec les soins du docteur. Elle avait compris à l'instant où elle avait aperçu Carlisle qu'elle le désirerait, qu'elle le voudrait en entier contre son corps et ce jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'est donc d'un soupir presque insultant que l'adolescente lui répondit.

« Je n'ai pas envie… J'ai tellement mal au crâne, je… »

Edward l'interrompit de ses lèvres, pénétrant violemment la barrière de ses dents pour entamer une danse effrénée entre leurs deux langues. Bella eut chaud, eut froid, eut envie, eut honte. Lorsqu'elle oubliait la vision du regard du bel homme vers ses seins, la jeune fille parvenait à trouver ce baiser plaisant mais le reste du temps, ce ballet buccal prenait des proportions ordinaires. Quelle serait la sensation d'embrasser Carlisle? Ou non, mieux encore, quel plaisir aurait-elle s'il prenait son mamelon dans sa bouche? Sa respiration s'intensifia et elle repoussa l'adolescent.

« Tu embrasses bien mais je te jure que je ne me sens pas bien… Je n'apprécierai pas tant que je serai dans cet état.

-Je comprends, répondit Edward sincèrement. Je t'attendrai dans ma chambre, si tu veux la suite de cet avant-goût. Enfin, ce n'est que si tu veux. »

Elle hocha la tête, honteuse d'ainsi lui mentir. Mais comment pouvait-elle seulement avouer que son père était infiniment plus séduisant, mieux formé et beau? À la seule vue de son visage, Bella avait commencé à s'imaginer tortillée contre son corps blanc ivoire. Était-ce une preuve suffisante d'attirance physique? Elle aurait dû ressentir une certaine dose de culpabilité d'aimer aussi violemment ces images, elle aurait dû préférer le fils au père et ce pour des milliers de raisons, mais il n'en était rien. Carlisle dominait. Il était supérieur en tous points et il lui faudrait donc redoubler d'ardeur pour gagner ses faveurs…

-

Bon, ça sonnait tellement mieux dans ma tête ces idées. Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de ce chapitre alors j'aimerais avoir votre avis… Merci beaucoup de me lire!


	4. L'interdit

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer et je ne les utilise que dans un contexte inventé.**__ Je m'excuse infiniment pour l'attente. Les excuses ne servent à rien, je vais donner la véritable raison: La fin d'année s'en vient, il faut mettre les bouchées double à l'école et je manque de temps. Mais je suis là et je poste cette suite qui, je l'espère, vous intéresse. N'oubliez pas de commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir. :) _

* * *

Bella recula jusqu'au plus creux du sofa, se massant les tempes en un geste lent qui lui lacérait les neurones. La douleur de devoir peser le pour et le contre en un infini de fois la faisait souffrir. Il n'y avait jamais de bonne raison pour faire du mal à quelqu'un, mais suivre ce désir violent ne la mènerait pas en Enfer pour autant... Pourquoi alors la perspective de faire de la peine à Edward la chavirait autant? Elle poussa un léger soupir, qui s'apparentait étrangement à un gémissement, avant de ne se faire glisser le long des couvertures. Cette même sueur froide naviguait contre sa peau, la rendant humide et désagréable au toucher. Bella se sentait dégoûtante et vile, dénuée du moindre intérêt viscéral pour personne. Il n'y avait que ses rêves pour la tenir en vie mais même là, ils semblaient plus gris et monocordes que magnifiques.

« Putain de connerie, murmura-t-elle en replaçant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Je pourrais me noyer dans ma sueur mais personne ne fait... »

Une main délicate vint se poser contre son front avec langueur, comme si la notion du temps cessa d'exister. La lenteur de son mouvement devenait ainsi d'autant plus gracieuse, un mouvement presque aussi beau que les ailes d'un oiseau se butant au vent. Bella leva le tête pour croiser le regard pénétrant de Carlisle. Il esquissa un maigre sourire mais il fut suffisant pour effacer tous doutes en l'esprit de l'adolescente. Elle avait besoin de cet être et de sa beauté presque divine.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, fit-il en poursuivant son geste. Je devais prévenir Esmée qu'une malade avait débarqué chez nous.

-Esmée est votre... femme? »

Le mot lui tordit la gorge et ce fut d'un effort surhumain qu'elle empêcha ses larmes de rouler à même la peau sensible de ses joues.

« Oui, une si jolie dame. Pleine de bonté et de gentillesse. Il en faut beaucoup pour accepter d'adopter 5 enfants de la sorte.

-5 enfants?

-Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie. Ça fait 5. »

À ces mots, il lui fit un sourire magnifique et sortit une serviette compressée de son sac bandoulière en cuir, qu'il passa le long de son front avec vigueur.

« Une grande famille, j'en ai longtemps rêvé... glissa l'adolescente en fixant un point vague au-dessus de l'épaule du médecin. Mais je suis restée enfant unique.

-Il y aura toujours une place pour toi ici, si tu te sens trop seule. »

Son souffle coupa et l'adolescente dut dévier le regard ailleurs pour ne pas succomber. Carlisle avait approché son visage du sien, comme pour examiner de plus près les pores d'une peau parfaite. Le seul détail flou est qu'il ne bougeait pas, poursuivant son observation vers les lèvres roses de Bella. Elle qui n'avait aucune expérience valable se sentit mise à nue, complètement retournée par la présence du médecin. Alors, avec délicatesse, il déposa un léger baiser sur les joues pleines de la jeune fille avant de ne se reculer.

Cette situation aurait sans doute semblé déplacée si Bella n'eut pas ce sentiment de volupté au creux de son cœur, un sentiment si fort qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se détendre un peu. Si ce n'était des autres personnes aux alentours, sans doute se serait-elle accrochée à son cou en le suppliant de lui offrir plus. Un univers entier restait à découvrir. Des sensations encore inconnues l'invitaient à franchir la ligne et à enfin se donner. Mais un pressentiment l'enserrait. L'impression nette de devoir faire attention, qu'ils étaient étrangement entourés, faisait office de poignard à sa gorge. Bella aurait fait n'importe quoi pour être seule avec lui, loin, sur une maison de plage où la seule vie autour se rattacherait aux mouettes et aux goélands.

« Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. »

Peut-être la réalité n'était pas aussi tendre qu'elle crut le comprendre.

« Mais...

-Bella, je ne peux pas vous approcher. J'ai une femme.

-Si on passe une vie à refouler ce qu'on veut, on mourra déçus et tristes. »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Carlisle alors qu'il baissa la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire? s'inquiéta l'adolescente brusquement. Je sais que je suis affreuse avec mes cheveux sales et la sueur qui me coule du front mais...

-Non, c'est la blague que vous venez de faire.

-Quelle blague?

-En fait, vous ne la trouveriez pas très drôle si je la redisais. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant l'homme si beau mais soudainement si étrange. Désirait-elle vraiment rester ici?

« Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous donner d'explications. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'emporter et de faire des gestes qui... sortent de l'ordinaire. »

À ces mots il s'approcha furtivement, prenant place aux côtés de Bella. Doucement, il glissa ses doigts contre le poignet de l'adolescente et se mit à le caresser avec légèreté.

« Mais j'aime la beauté. Vous êtes magnifique avec vos longues boucles brunes. Je comprends Edward de vous avoir choisi.

-Oui mais...

-Laissez-moi finir. Je ne peux pas m'offrir à vous parce que ce serait contraire à mes valeurs. J'aime ma femme, j'aime mes enfants mais il y a quelque chose de magnétique dans votre visage. »

Il fit glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'adolescente, la faisant frissonner. Leurs bouches auraient pu se rejoindre d'un mouvement vers l'avant, d'une esquisse, d'une requête. Ils avaient besoin de goûter ce qui leur était tendu mais l'occasion ne le permettait pas.

« Je veux seulement savoir si... Je veux seulement essayer ce que je désire depuis que je vous ai vu. »

Il pencha alors la tête vers elle, posant une grande main dont la douceur satinée eut le don d'achever les barrières de Bella. L'adolescente fit les centimètres restants pour rejoindre cette peau qu'elle avait imaginé parcourir la sienne en songe, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, rapprocha son corps et fut soudainement inondée de cette irrépressible envie de le sentir contre elle. Carlisle mordilla la bouche de l'adolescente, ressentant lui aussi le besoin pressant de la découvrir.

Il fit chuter sa main plus bas, vers les reins de la jeune fille qu'il fit brusquement approcher de lui. Une unicité impressionnante les liait, comme s'ils avaient échangé de tels baisers toute leur vie. Bella arqua les hanches, tendit les bras qu'elle encercla autour du cou de Carlisle, cherchant le moyen d'être le plus près possible de cette aura de confiance qu'il dégageait.

Le médecin passa sa langue entre les dents de Bella, où il entreprit un massage qui fit gémir l'adolescente. La passion qui les dévorait tous deux de l'intérieur devenait presque insoutenable. Carlisle passa son autre main dans l'abondante chevelure de sa partenaire, faisant glisser ses doigts entre les boucles brunes et brillantes. Il quitta aussitôt la bouche qu'il dévorait il y a quelques secondes pour quêter le cou gracile de la jeune femme.

Elle renversa la tête, prise de court et cherchant son souffle. Les faibles caresses d'Edward n'atteignaient même pas le millième de ce que Carlisle parvenait à lui faire ressentir en quelques minutes. Bella soupira d'aise lorsqu'il rejoint la barrière de sa camisole, qu'il retira en un instant. L'adolescente ouvrit les yeux un instant, croisant le regard empli de désir du bel homme qui lui faisait face. Elle allait déboutonner son col lorsque une présence lourde se fit sentir. Pleine d'angoisse, elle se glissa sous une couverture où elle tenta de se cacher du mieux qu'elle le put.

« Sale garce, cracha une Rosalie en furie. Tu mérites de pourrir en Enfer et je serai la première à t'y traîner s'il le faut!

-Rosalie, calmes-toi, répliqua Carlisle d'un ton calme mais empreint de malaise.

-Carlisle, tu crois sincèrement que je vais rester là sans rien dire ni prévenir personne?

-Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, ça ne se produira plus.

-Ah oui, c'est ça que disent tous les violeurs après avoir attaqués leurs victimes mais ils finissent toujours par recommencer.

-Ce n'est pas du tout la même situation... ajouta le médecin en plissant le tissus de sa chemise. Je n'ai pas obligé personne, je n'ai pas blessé Bella non plus.

-Je vais quand même le dire à Esmée. Père, tu ne peux agir ainsi sans que ça ait des répercussions.

-J'en suis conscient. Mais s'il-te-plaît. Pour cette fois, ne dis rien. »

Rosalie attrapa violemment l'une de ses mèches de cheveux qu'elle fit tournoyer longuement entre ses doigts. Son regard passait de Bella à Carlisle pour ensuite retourner à l'adolescente. Un mépris immense altérait ses traits magnifiques.

« Bien. Je ne dirai rien mais je ne veux plus qu'elle mette les pieds ici. Jamais. »

À ces mots, elle se retourna, faisant vaguer sa chevelure au rythme de ses pas. Un silence profond s'installa alors que Bella remettait sa camisole toute froissée, la mine basse. Son corps grondait encore d'envie, elle aurait voulu rejoindre le bel homme et lui demander de recommencer de nouveau ce qu'il lui prodiguait... Mais ce serait une erreur. Une lourde erreur.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée du mal que je fais au sein de votre famille, fit-elle en n'osant lever les yeux. Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes, je n'avais pas pensé que...

-Ce serait arrivé à n'importe qui. Et puis, il faut suivre ses désirs. C'est la base même de l'existence. »

L'adolescente leva la tête et se buta contre Carlisle, qui était encore à ses côtés. Il tendit la main vers la joue de Bella, qu'il caressa un instant avant de se lever.

« J'espère que nous aurons la chance de nous revoir. »

* * *

**C'est court. Très court même. Je suis désolée... Mais je ne vois pas quel aurait été l'intérêt d'allonger le chapitre alors que je vois déjà la suite clairement dans ma tête. Ça m'aurait donné l'effet de couper en deux mes idées. Bref. Je vais essayer de poster plus rapidement à l'avenir. Donnez-moi votre avis et vos critiques, ça me fera plaisir si c'est constructif. :)**


	5. Brume et cigarette

_Tout d'abord et comme toujours, je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis avant de poster la suite. Si je vous disais tous les travaux que je dois faire pour l'école, je crois que vous capoteriez. Il me reste encore 15 pages de critique de théâtre à faire, plus l'étude des 5 examens à venir. Je croule sous la pression. Mais, quand je suis stressée, j'écris. Alors voilà, voici la suite de Love is our resistance. Donnez-moi votre avis !_

* * *

Des jours, des jours de noirceur et d'abîme. Elle n'avait plus mis pied à l'école depuis cet événement. La perspective de croiser Rosalie la mettait en nage, la faisait souffrir au point d'en avoir des hallucinations. La peur avait toujours eu cet effet étrange sur Bella. Elle lui enserrait la gorge, donnant l'impression brève mais intense d'une noyade sur la terre ferme. L'adolescente se laissait aller à un vague sentiment de souffrance. Puis, il y avait ces appels. D'abord très fréquents, ensuite insoutenables. Edward laissait sur la messagerie une tonne de petits discours enflammés, d'invitations coquines. Il y avait dans son jeu une folie que la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à percevoir. Elle crut en de l'intérêt vif, ce qui lui plaisait bien intérieurement car l'attention d'un homme faisait toujours du bien, mais une autre part de son être lui criait de faire attention. C'est au 4e jour que Charlie décida d'intervenir. La moustache trop lissée, les traits assombris par une inquiétude de père, il s'avança vers la chambre de Bella où il cogna doucement. Depuis son retour de chez les Cullen, sa fille n'était sortie que pour manger et aller à la toilette, le laissant toujours sur son questionnement majeur quant à ce qui était arrivé. Assez, c'est assez, cria-t-il intérieurement en frappant un peu plus fort contre la porte. L'adolescente ouvrit d'un geste las, son visage au teint cireux rappelant celui d'un zombie.

« Bella, tu dois aller à l'école. »

Un vague hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Le visage imprégné de peur de Charlie se tordit, prenant un aspect dangereux. Il n'aimait pas faire rire de lui, encore moins qu'on abuse de sa bonne volonté.

« Jeune fille, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser pourrir ici, tu sauras.

-C'est mieux pour tout le monde que je reste cachée.

-À moins que tu n'aie commis un meurtre, je ne vois pas quelle raison serait assez valable pour que tu n'ailles plus à l'école. Les études, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. »

Il avait le poing serré, une veine minuscule faisait du tapage contre son cou et gonflait à mesure que sa rage grandissait. Charlie baissa alors les yeux, voyant au sol un tas de feuilles froissées toutes annotées de la main de Bella. En colère, l'idée lui vint qu'il pourrait la menacer dans lire une ou deux. Peut-être cela l'embarrasserait assez pour qu'elle ne daigne se lever. Mais il eut honte de penser ainsi et se radoucit presque aussitôt.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de me traiter comme si j'étais une petite fille. Mais j'ai grandi, Charlie! J'ai passé le cap des 15 ans, je sais c'est quoi la vie, vociféra l'adolescente en serrant compulsivement son oreiller.

-Pas assez à mon goût si tu manques 4 jours d'école.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens en ce moment. »

Une rage sourde grondait dans l'intonation de sa voix. Elle savait que c'était idiot de se cacher mais partir de Forks n'était pas une solution envisageable, alors à défaut d'avoir un meilleur plan... Il valait mieux paraître folle que de faire face à une démone blonde qui pouvait tuer d'un seul regard noir. Bella poussa un soupir en contemplant son père. Il faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse, pour l'aimer, mais de la mauvaise manière. Elle eut presque pitié de lui.

« Promets-moi que tu iras à l'école cet après-midi. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes trop de retard... »

Même si la phrase n'eut rien de touchant ou de dramatique, Bella sentit sa gorge se serrer. Charlie avait cet espèce de désespoir brûlant qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à saisir. Un peu comme si il fut arraché de ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Renée apparut dans son esprit et elle frissonna. Un amour aussi puissant que celui qui avait lié ses parents, elle n'avait jamais connu. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle cherchait au fond, retracer cette histoire poignante et belle qui, autrefois, unissait son père et sa mère. Elle se leva brusquement, étirant ses bras minces et ses belles jambes en vitesse.

« J'irai faire un tour. Seulement pour toi, Charlie. »

Prononcer « papa » était encore trop difficile, sans doute serait-elle fondue en larmes. Reconnaître Charlie comme son géniteur paraissait presque impossible tant elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années. Le policier esquissa un mince sourire sous sa moustache, posa un dernier regard sur sa fille qui grandissait trop vite puis sortit. Dans le corridor, sa démarche lourde faisait craquer les tentures de bois.

« Juste pour toi, ouais... » , murmura-t-elle en fixant le mur dénudé de sa chambre.

* * *

Ses pas se confondaient dans une brume blanchâtre qui recouvrait toute la ville. C'était presque aussi onctueux que l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un nuage mais en moins plaisant. De fines gouttelettes s'agrippaient à notre peau, glissant, ondoyant, gelant bras et jambes qui avaient eu le malheur de ne pas se couvrir. Bella serrait violemment son sac bandoulière contre sa poitrine, cherchant des yeux l'entrée de l'école. Sa camionnette s'était éteinte dans la colline, sans doute foudroyée par le froid et gelée jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'huile. L'idée paraissait stupide, se perdre en un endroit qu'on avait visité chaque jour depuis un certain temps. Mais la température rendait floue tout plan déjà conçu dans son esprit. Ce fut comme si elle n'avait pénétré au seuil de la polyvalente depuis des siècles. Enfin, en plissant les yeux, elle reconnut le toit et s'engagea dans l'allée de béton vers l'entrée.

Il y avait une vague odeur de cigarette qui brûlait ses narines. Peu d'élèves fumaient à Forks alors de sentir le parfum âcre d'un mégot lui fit tourner la tête. L'être en fumait déjà une autre car l'adolescente crut apercevoir un point incandescent au milieu de toute cette brume. Inconsciemment, elle avança vers la lueur. Une silhouette grande, aux cheveux longs, se dessina, se précisa, plus elle approchait. L'homme, c'en était un, se retourna imperceptiblement vers elle, aux aguets mais pourtant alléché. Rendue toute proche, Bella aperçut les mèches blondes du jeune homme et ses traits bourrus semblant fatigués. Il avait la prunelle rouge, pas flamboyante mais presque. La situation lui parut si étrange qu'elle en oublia presque pourquoi elle se trouvait ici. C'est l'inconnu qui fit les premières présentations, éteignant sa cigarette en vitesse pour venir la rejoindre, à une dizaine de centimètres de son corps. Une tension étrange s'installa aussitôt entre eux.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin, fit-il en recrachant sa dernière bouffée dans une autre direction.

-Je ne vis à Forks que depuis peu, répondit Bella d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est un beau coin. Il y a plein de bonnes personnes. »

Si elle avait su la véritable signification de cette phrase, sans doute se serait-elle éloignée en vitesse. Mais innocente, inconscience du danger, elle ne fit que hocher la tête pour ne pas déranger cet homme qui semblait intéressant.

« En fait, je suis souvent de passages mais je ne m'y suis jamais installé, rajouta le blond en tendant une main puissante mais blanche, presque translucide. Mon nom est James. Le vôtre?

-Bella Swan. Mon père est officier de police, Charlie. Vous le connaissez peut-être.

-Ça ne me dit rien, Bella Swan. »

Un étrange rictus étira sa bouche trop mince, il portait un intérêt prononcé en son nom, sembla-t-il, puisqu'il se mit à sourire en la contemplant d'un regard pénétrant. Jamais l'adolescente ne s'était sentie aussi viscéralement observée.

« Je trouve votre nom magnifique. Bella Swan. Ce sera magnifique sur votre pierre tombale.

-Sur ma quoi?

-Je suis un croque-mort. Je m'occupe des décédés, je les enterre. Je me disais simplement que votre nom serait splendide inscrit sur la pierre.

-Ah, je n'y avais jamais pensé... »

Le mensonge suintait à chaque mot prononcé par James mais la jeune fille n'y prêtait pas attention. Ses pensées se tournaient maintenant vers la fumée bleuâtre qui s'échappait encore du mégot. Il y avait une image splendide à créer, une métaphore superbe à écrire sur cet instant plongé dans l'abîme alors qu'elle observait avec conviction cette ficelle de grisaille imprégnée d'orangé, d'océan. Bella avait toujours rêvé secrètement de peindre. La mort colorée d'un mégot aurait été un bon sujet, se disait-elle intérieurement. C'est le jeune homme qui la tira de sa rêverie en posant sa main contre le bras nu de l'adolescente. Il avait une poigne glacée qui la congela. Elle recula automatiquement, comme effrayée par ce contact polaire.

« Bella Swan, je dois vous quitter. Mais... promettez-moi que nous nous reverrons.

-Si le destin le veut.

-Je ne crois pas au destin. En fait, je vais même le forcer. »

Il s'approcha d'avantage, caressant soudainement son poignet.

« Nous pourrions nous rencontrer de nouveau, ce jeudi à 21h. Je vous amènerais boire de la bière au pub. Je suis certain que vous aimeriez ça.

-C'est une jolie idée mais... »

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la cloche sonna brusquement. Le son métallique la tétanisa sur le coup, comme elle ne s'y attendait pas. James se sentit brusqué, pressentant qu'il ne pourrait rester plus longtemps. Il resserra donc la distance les séparant, maintenant en contact presque qu'intime avec Bella. La jeune fille ne sut comment réagir, sentant la rougeur grimper contre la peau de ses joues.

« Je serai là jeudi. Si vous ne venez pas, ce n'est pas si grave. On se recroisera, j'en ai la conviction. »

Alors dans un mouvement brusque, inconfortable et glacial, il déposa ses doigts dans le creux des reins de la jeune fille, comme pour imprégner son territoire futur et s'enfuit. L'adolescente était déboussolée, croyant presque en un mirage. Cette rencontre avait été de plus mystérieuse. Comment un être pouvait-il être si pâle et si froid? Elle se posait encore la question lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. En se retournant, elle remarqua une masse compacte d'élèves qui sortaient des cours en un brouhaha des plus intense. C'était Edward qui l'avait appelé, le visage souriant, les yeux rieurs. Il la rejoint rapidement, quêtant un câlin qu'il prolongea en frottant son dos. Lui aussi était froid mais l'adolescente n'en ressentit presque rien tant ce contact la réchauffa intérieurement. Il semblait réellement tenir à elle, encore plus même, il semblait la désirer.

« Je me suis ennuyé de toi, ma petite coquine. »

Sa voix avait quelque chose de rassurant dans toute cette brume qui noyait maintenant bon nombre de silhouettes.

« Tu voudrais venir chez moi ce soir? Je pourrais... t'aider avec la révision. »

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre et recula, prenant soudainement conscience qu'il l'invitait en un lieu lui étant maintenant interdit. Elle baissa la tête, pleine de regrets.

« Je ne peux pas. Charlie m'interdit de sortir mais si tu veux... tu pourrais m'aider à rattraper mon retard chez moi. »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes pour ensuite la reprendre dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait installé autant de contacts entre eux. Même s'ils n'avaient rien de sensuel, Edward avait toujours semblé un peu pointilleux quant à l'approcher.

« Parfait. Je te conduis. »

La perspective de découvrir le monde dans ses bras lui plut l'espace d'une seconde, cela lui plut avant que dans sa tête, le visage fin de Carlisle n'apparaisse, l'invitant à de folles escapades encore plus brûlantes et passionnelles. L'adolescente cacha mal son regret. Alors, à défaut de toucher celui qu'elle désirait, Bella s'entraînerait avec une pâle copie.

* * *

**J'installe le _bad guy, _ouuuh. Allez, je me brûle d'avoir votre avis. Vous aimez toujours? Si non, qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas? N'ayez pas honte. Tout commentaire constructif me fait plaisir. :)**


	6. Retrouvailles

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

_Cette fois, je crois que je suis correcte, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre pour la suite, haha. En plus, j'ai fini l'école, je commence à travailler comme réceptionniste, donc des heures devant l'ordinateur. Disons, qu'il y aura une grande portion destinée à l'écriture. Je n'en pouvais plus de réfléchir à la suite, à comment installer mes idées alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à vous toutes qui ont commenté, ça me fait chaud au cœur! _

* * *

Bella se fit discrète les jours qui suivirent sa rencontre avec Edward. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait la silhouette élancée de l'adolescent, c'est les joues rouges et le regard baissé qu'elle le dépassait, cherchant à oublier même son visage. Pourtant, le jeune homme se fit absent la majorité des cours qui suivirent, surtout ceux où la présence de Bella était forcée à la sienne. Un étrange malaise, épais comme la sève des arbres, s'étalait entre eux. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Dans la voiture, il s'était aventuré de ses mains blanches contre ses hanches, ses bras, ses seins, appréciant d'un léger sourire qu'elle ferme les yeux pour mieux goûter le moment. Il avait un certain talent avec les demoiselles et en profitait dès que l'occasion se présentait, pourtant... une chose en elle, en Bella, la rendait unique, différente de toutes ces étudiantes qui avaient coulé sous son corps sans se poser la moindre question.

Edward comprit, en racontant à Carlisle, un homme d'âge mûr en ayant vu d'avantage que lui dans ce domaine, que c'était le parfum de l'adolescente qui le rendait fou, presque dangereux. Dans le monde entier, il n'y avait souvent pour les hommes qu'une odeur, qu'une femme, qui saurait attiser les sens seulement par sa peau. La crainte étrange que ce fut elle le troubla plus qu'il ne fallut. C'était sans oublier le petit inconvénient, la petite maladresse qui eut pu coûter la vie de Bella si l'adolescent ne sut se contrôler... Car dans la chaleur de la voiture, car entre leurs deux corps déjà rapprochés, leurs lèvres se découvrant, elle avait oublié une chose.

* * *

(_FLASHBACK)_

Edward avait passé sa main sous les fesses de la jeune fille, la soulevant de manière à ce que sa cheville rejoigne l'épaule finement musclée de son propre corps. Il contrôlait, manœuvrait avec ce même charme habile qu'il ne semblait jamais perdre. Bella cachait bien sa gêne dans un plaisir qu'elle commençait à véritablement ressentir de tous les pores de sa peau. Elle souriait encore légèrement, les lèvres entrouvertes, tandis que le jeune homme embrassait le cou gracile de sa conquête. Il lâcha soudainement celle qu'il voyait déjà dans son lit, reculant un peu pour mieux la contempler.

« Tu es belle, atrocement belle. Plus belle que le jour qui se lève. »

Des mots vides mais qui prenaient une si jolie intonation dans sa bouche qui semblait figée entre deux millénaires. Ses traits avaient un aspect qui rappelait les vestiges d'un vieux château. Bella esquissa un sourire, posant une main contre les joues d'Edward, pour mieux le caresser.

« Toi aussi tu es beau. On dirait que tu es jeune depuis tellement longtemps. Parfois, il y a des mots que tu prononces d'une façon trop parfaite pour être vraie. Ça te rend... irréel. »

Le jeune homme se glaça, si telle expression fut possible dans son cas, dardant un regard givré vers Bella. Instinctivement, elle le repoussa de la main, cherchant le problème. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut, Edward regardait par la fenêtre, ne voulant plus le moindre contact entre eux deux. Leur chimie s'effritait. Mais qu'avait-elle donc dit? L'adolescence se couvrit pudiquement, et inutilement, l'épaule de sa veste qui jonchait le sol plus loin, sous le coffre à gant du passager. Elle soupira violemment, déjà prête à partir. Mais, se rendant compte qu'il allait perdre celle envers qui son désir ne cessait de grandir, Edward se reprit, rattrapant en vitesse les doigts de la brunette pour les serre avec tendresse entre les siens.

« Désolé. On m'a longtemps traité de blasé et de snob. Ça m'a rappelé cette dure période de ma vie. »

Mensonge, oh, mensonge. Mais elle était ravie, reprenant confiance et déjà prête à goûter de nouveau à ce début de vice.

« Ça fait rien. On a mieux à faire que discuter et s'excuser, non?

-Mais bien sûr, tu fais bien de me le rappeler. » , murmura-t-il en s'approchant pour mordiller la lèvre supérieure de Bella.

La jeune fille s'adossa de nouveau contre le siège, reposant sa jambe de la même façon contre l'épaule d'Edward et lui offrant avec une passion dont elle ignorait le risque, son cou dévoilé. Le jeune homme y déposa un chaste baiser, avant de descendre plus bas, vers la naissance d'une poitrine qu'il se tardait de découvrir. Il avait entamé sa chair à coup de langues lorsque, dans un élan que Bella crut sensuel, elle écarta les jambes en déboutonnant son pantalon. Une forte odeur, quelque chose comme un tampon souillé, parvint aux narines d'Edward qui recula violemment, se heurtant à la porte. L'adolescente se figea, l'observant avec stupeur.

« Tu... tu ne m'avais pas dit que...

-Quoi? s'enquit-elle dans une émotion qui devenait peu à peu de la honte.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais dans... dans ta... semaine.

-Je ne savais pas que ça importait...

-C'est... »

Ses yeux devinrent vide un instant, dans la prunelle, au plus creux de la pupille, une espèce de flamme orangée ondoyait. Il cherchait visiblement ses mots.

« C'est dégueulasse. Sors de ma voiture, maintenant.

-Mais, je... je savais pas!

-Je croyais que les filles inexpérimentées ça passerait mais visiblement, non. »

Une sensation de déchirure lui lacéra la poitrine. Alors, elle n'était qu'une fille n'ayant jamais rien fait? Elle n'avait compté à ses yeux que pour le plaisir qu'elle aurait pu lui offrir? Déboussolée, amère, elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière son dos.

* * *

De plus, jeudi approchait. Pas que le souvenir de James fut le moindrement puissant. En fait, elle avait oublié sa rencontre avec cet homme au visage bourru et aux mains glaciales. Edward prenait toute la place dans son esprit. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais qu'un garçon décide de la rejeter pour des raisons aussi futiles lui trouait la cage thoracique. De plus, il y avait une crainte, une seule, pas nécessairement la plus brillante mais... Et s'il s'était confié à Carlisle? Une image fugace la troubla: le beau médecin la caressant, l'embrassant, comme si le lendemain put ne jamais se pointer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette connasse de blonde les surprenne? Bella pencha la tête, sentant qu'on l'observait avec un peu trop d'insistance. Elle poursuivit son chemin vers la case où elle rangeait ses effets, cherchant à éviter tous les yeux posés sur sa personne. Une main se posa presque aussitôt sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. C'est avec difficulté qu'elle chercha sa respiration.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

L'inconnu se mit à sourire puis à rire. Ce rire.

« Jacob! »

Elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance de le croiser depuis son retour à Forks, ce qui était une abomination. Jacob avait toujours été son confident, son meilleur ami et celui qui l'avait écouté chialer durant leur enfance. Bella se jeta à son cou, couvrant le front de son ami de baisers chaleureux alors qu'il la soulevait d'un bras. Il avait la peau brûlante des Quileute, une pigmentation bronzée qui faisait damner toutes les filles de la réserve, en plus d'un cœur en or. L'adolescente, qui recula après l'avoir serré contre elle, remarqua alors les muscles saillants qui faisaient la vie dure au chandail de son meilleur ami. Avec étonnement, elle le détailla plus longuement, remarquant qu'il avait considérablement grandi en plus d'avoir pris une tonne de livres. Ses cheveux étaient coupés au carré. Il était disons... différent.

« Tu me regardes avec des yeux un peu trop intenses, on dirait que tu viens de voir Chace Crawford, fit-il en riant.

-Non, c'est que... Tu as... Tu as vraiment grossi.

-Grossi? »

Il chercha le gras en pinçant la peau de ses bras puis de son ventre, en vain. Un large sourire transfigurait son visage, inspirant le bonheur à cette adolescente qui avait perdu toute estime d'elle-même au cours des derniers événements.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire, gros con! répliqua-t-elle en passant son bras dans celui de Jacob. Allez, viens, accompagnes-moi jusqu'à ma voiture!

-Pas de problème, je voulais justement te parler de quelque chose. »

Tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers le stationnement en discutant de sujets tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. À peu près à chaque 5 secondes, l'un d'eux éclatait d'un rire tonitruant qui faisait se retourner les étudiants qui ne reconnaissaient pas ce grand gars aux airs de Rambo. Bella s'était toujours sentie comme une princesse choyée aux côtés de Jacob, il avait le don de rendre heureux n'importe qui. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent à côté de la Chevrolet. Le Quileute s'appuya contre le capot, contemplant d'un regard apaisant son amie. Il esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt alors qu'il cherchait le moyen le plus sûr d'aligner ses mots.

« Je sais pas comment te dire ça...

-Commences par une majuscule, s'exclama l'adolescente en riant. Bon, tu es pas obligé de trouver ça drôle.

-En fait, c'est que ce que je dois te dire n'est pas vraiment hilarant. Je pense même que tu risques pas d'aimer ça.

-Dis-le, qu'on en finisse, fit Bella les bras croisés. Je veux pas gâcher les instants qu'on passe ensemble, Jacob.

-Dans la réserve, les choses finissent toujours par se savoir et...

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu? »

Des frissons déplaisants avaient fait leur chemin contre le bras nu de la jeune fille. Ses longues boucles brunes volaient dans le vent frisquet de Forks. Elle s'enquit d'une réponse en croisant son regard, qu'il dévia vers une roche qui roulait, sans doute frappée du pied par l'un des étudiant.

« Quoi? Allez, dis-le!

-Bon, bon, ça va! vociféra le Quileute, qui s'impatientait lui-même. Les rumeurs courent que tu verrais un Cullen.

-Plus maintenant. Et en quoi ça regarde les gens de la réserve ce que je fais de ma peau?

-Ces êtres sont dangereux, Bella. Ils... ils ne peuvent pas comprendre les enjeux... Tu ferais mieux de ne plus te tenir avec eux.

-Quels enjeux? Qu'est-ce que tu me dis? Jacob, je comprends pas...

-Ça m'étonne que Charlie ne t'en ais pas parlé...

-Quoi? »

Son cri se répercuta tel un écho dans le stationnement. Une envolée de corneille fit virevolter des plumes noires autour d'eux et une masse compacte d'étudiants commença à s'amasser à une certaine distance des deux amis.

« Bella, monte dans la voiture, je vais te conduire. On en parlera dans l'auto.

-Je me fous de ce que les autres peuvent entendre.

-Sérieusement, je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent.

-Non.

-Bella, s'il-te-plaît. Au moins, pour moi. »

Elle soupira fortement, traversant en sens inverse la longueur de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte du passager et prendra place sur le siège. Ses yeux passaient de Jacob aux arbres de la forêt, le tout en vitesse, sans répit. Elle cherchait à voir ce qu'il lui cachait mais sans succès. Le Quileute avait toujours été bon pour cacher ses pensées dans un mutisme lourd, suffocant. Son ami inspira, posant les mains sur le volant et faisant démarrer la voiture. Le vrombissement du moteur calma l'ambiance qui dérapait peu à peu vers un trou noir de silence.

« Il y a eu plusieurs meurtres dans la forêt, aux alentours de Forks. La ville ne veut pas que ça se sache mais Billy et Charlie sont amis, donc... Mon père m'a appris cette nouvelle, en plus, que tu voyais les Cullen... Bella, ils sont dangereux.

-Ils ne m'ont jamais rien fait! »

Mais l'image d'Edward la repoussant dans la voiture revint avec violence. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne voulant pas que Jacob remarque qu'elle mentait. Malheureusement, il la connaissait par-cœur.

« Bella... Dis-moi la vérité.

-Je... L'un d'eux m'aimait bien. Mais il... il voulait juste me baiser! »

Cette annonce scia en deux le Quileute qui s'attendait à tout sauf cela de son amie d'enfance. Le visage ébahi, la bouche presque entrouverte, Jacob chercha à reprendre contenance. Lui-même avait fait quelques expériences par-ci par-là mais rien de bien sérieux, jamais aussi loin. Du coin de l'œil, il observa cette fille qui devenait une femme. Son visage semblait plus mature. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi une illusion qu'il se faisait...

« Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas laissé faire... fit l'adolescent d'une voix presque trop calme. Bella...

-On était deux à le vouloir mais, non... On s'est pas rendus là. Je l'ai dégoûté bien avant. »

Et Jacob comprit. Il comprit avant Bella ce que signifiait ce dégoût qui aurait pu la tuer. Il comprit que le Cullen avait sans doute été forcé de la renvoyer pour une raison hors de son contrôle... L'indien fit accélérer un peu la voiture, cherchant à oublier des images horribles de sang, de crocs, d'une Bella devenue blanche comme la neige, d'un corps ne respirant plus. Son souffle devint haché. Il fallait qu'elle sache, mais il ne pouvait rien dire... Les légendes ne se divulguaient pas. Encore moins lorsque nous étions choisis pour faire partie du clan... Jacob chercha à clarifier ses idées mais cette image du visage de son amie recouvert de sang ne sortait pas de son crâne. C'est l'adolescente qui s'inquiéta en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, l'air terrifié.

« Jacob, est-ce que ça va? »

Il sortit de ses pensées, tournant vite la tête pour tenter un sourire. Un sourire faux qui n'illumina pas le cœur de la jeune fille.

« Bella. Promets-moi de ne pas retourner vers eux. Les Cullen vont te faire du mal.

-Pourquoi tu répètes toujours ça? Ils ne sont pas des tueurs en série, tout de même! »

Comme il ne répondait pas, l'adolescente poussa un cri de stupeur.

« Tu... tu sais des choses sur eux!

-Malheureusement, fit-il en hochant la tête. J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de te mettre en garde contre eux.

-Dis-moi pourquoi, s'écria l'adolescente en posant une main contre le bras du Quileute. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Si tu me le dis, je n'irai plus jamais vers eux. Je te le promets. »

Il ne la croyait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Mais s'il ne la prévenait pas, elle pouvait risquer sa vie... Jacob tourna la tête. Il sentait le regard de son amie le vriller. Elle cherchait des réponses qu'il ne saurait lui offrir, mais s'il la mettait sur la piste?

« Je ne peux rien te dire mais... Lis les légendes des Quileute. Ça pourrait t'être utile. »

* * *

**Bon, j'ai décidé de changer la façon d'aborder la « condition » des Cullen, haha. Jacob sera lui aussi dans sa « condition ». On le sait toutes mais au cas ou une personne n'aurait pas lu Tentation, hen. Alors, votre avis? Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chéries, Carlisle n'est pas loin. Edward ne restera pas passif. Jacob pourrait vous surprendre et James... La suite très bientôt! Et à toutes mes lectrices québécoises, bonne St-Jean! Vive notre beau québec. :)**


	7. Foulure

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer!**

Bon, j'ai une légère baisse de reviews mais une augmentation de visites! Ce qui me semble étrange mais me fait tout de même plaisir. :) Merci de me lire, de m'ajouter dans vos alertes et tout cela. Et je le pense, je ne remercie pas en l'air! Alors, voilà la suite, qui je l'espère vous plaira, fans de phrases citronnées. ;)

* * *

Bella se retourna dans son lit. Face à elle, il y avait son portable d'allumé. Une page sur les légendes Quileute, une page contenant des photos de créatures surnaturelles et une page word, où elle avait commencé l'écriture d'un e-mail bourré de questionnement qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer à Edward. Se mordillant la lèvre, l'adolescente posa le regard pour la millième fois sur la représentation d'un vampire, plutôt réussie, qu'elle avait déniché sur un site d'adeptes de crocs longs. Les menaces dissimulées de Jacob ne cessaient de tournoyer dans son crâne, l'intimidant, la rendant presque paranoïaques. Y avait-il vraiment de tels monstres sur la Terre, ou était-ce une blague? De nouveau, comme pour se rassurer, Bella relut la description des monstres buveurs de sang décrits maintes fois dans les légendes des Indiens.

_Le Buveur de Sang, ou vampire, parcourt le monde depuis la naissance de la planète Terre. Son existence fut découverte il y a de cela des centaines d'années, lorsqu'une sorcière de Salem eut le malheur de dévoiler leur cachette, pour survivre à la menace du bûcher. Depuis, ils durent œuvrer dans un secret d'autant plus profond, pour ne pas faire face à leur élimination. Selon les plus vieux Quileute, ces monstres erraient toujours, n'ayant jamais été défiés pour raisons de peur mais surtout d'ignorance humaine. Les vampires se caractérisent bien entendu par leur peau blanche, leurs yeux à la pupille rouge comme le sang devenant noire lorsque la faim de sang est trop forte. Leur force est spectaculaire, leur vitesse d'avantage. Ils ne sortiront pas au soleil car il leur est néfaste. La froideur de leur peau est... _

À partir d'ici, l'adolescente cessait toujours de lire, prise de frissons et de nausée. Edward avait la peau glaciale, son père aussi... Sa carnation, blanche comme neige, semblait ne jamais vouloir bronzer. Jamais ne l'avait-elle vu marcher au soleil... Et puis, le sang. Elle se rappela douloureusement le rejet qu'il lui fit vivre lorsque, en écartant les jambes, une légère odeur de fin de menstruations avait flotté dans l'air. Bella ne voulait l'admettre. Elle n'osait y croire. Ces histoires étaient racontées autour d'un feu, à de petits enfants avant de s'endormir mais pas pour définir le monde réel, pas pour amener des explications, pas pour prévenir une amie du danger... Elle prit sa tête en coupe entre ses deux mains, cherchant à oublier tout ce qu'elle venait de lire. Ce qu'on ne voit pas, ce qu'on ne sait pas, n'existe pas.

* * *

Jeudi matin. Avec tout ce stress et cette peur, l'adolescente n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle en avait même oublié les stupides olympiades de l'école. Elle et le sport, de toute manière... L'école de la réserve était elle aussi invitée, pour que l'union se fasse entre tous les jeunes de Forks. Connerie! Elle devrait faire face à son ami, lui avouer ce qu'elle avait déniché pour ensuite recevoir un verdict. C'est en grommelant de la sorte, habillée avec l'uniforme sportif de l'école, que Bella attendait l'instant de sa mort. Sprint du 400m. Il ne manquait plus que le coup de feu pour que leurs corps se mettent en mode intensif, à courir jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. De la bile encrassait sa gorge tant ses nerfs étaient mis à l'épreuve. Le coup de feu éclata.

Ses jambes partirent en trombe, mais pas assez vite, trois filles au corps de girafes galopaient environ trente fois plus vite devant. Elles arrivèrent à la ligne d'arrivée, un sourire étirant leurs lèvres, tandis que Bella traîna de la patte, envoyant mentalement chier tous les animateurs. Enfin délivrée de ce supplice, elle se rendit vers un banc où elle noierait son désarroi avec de l'eau sucrée. Elle s'assit, loin de la population entière, prête à mourir en silence sans se faire voir. Mauvaise idée que d'espérer. Une présence froide prit place à ses côtés. D'un bref regard vers la droite, elle reconnut la carrure, la mâchoire et la prestance d'Edward. L'impression nette d'être réellement proche de la fin l'étourdit.

« Tu as bien couru, fit-il en esquissant un sourire sans sa direction.

-Ah oui? Tu... tu diras ça à ces bêtes de foire. Des jambes longue de 2 mètres, c'est pas... normal, répliqua l'adolescente d'un ton grinçant et faible.

-Est-ce que ça va? Tu as la voix tremblotante. »

Il allait tendre la main pour la toucher mais, instinctivement, elle le repoussa violemment. Une barre fendit son front en deux alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Une hypothèse devait s'élaborer dans son esprit et Bella eut peur que ce soit une raison suffisante pour la tuer. Si ce qu'elle avait lu était vrai, sans doute avait-il le désir insoutenable de l'assécher à la seconde même... De nouveau, ses bras furent couverts de chair de poule.

« Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi mais je venais justement m'excuser, murmura le jeune homme en fixant les élèves, en ce moment sur la piste. Je sais que j'ai mal agi, j'ai même été vraiment con.

-Ça tu peux le dire, renchérit-elle en espérant que cela passerait mieux que la question qui tournoyait dans son esprit.

-Mais je voulais m'excuser. Je suis pas comme ça d'ordinaire. Je crois que le fait que tu sois... vierge, il pesait ce mot, me fait peur, beaucoup même. Je veux pas que tu penses que je traite toutes les filles comme ça.

-Non, seulement celles qui sont stressées par l'expérience. C'est mieux.

-Bella. »

Il se retourna complètement, prenant d'une main le poignet de l'adolescente et, de l'autre, caressant sa joue. Une décharge la secoua. Ses prunelles étaient dorées, pas rouges. Un soupçon d'espoir la traversa, un espoir tellement violent, que lui et sa famille ne soient pas des monstres, qu'elle eut presque envie de l'embrasser. Une ébauche de sourire se dessina contre la bouche de la jeune fille, encourageant Edward qui perdait peu à peu confiance.

« Bella. Je veux qu'on reparte à zéro. Je ne ferai jamais plus de conneries comme ça. Je te traiterai comme une princesse, comme tu mérites, en fait... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

Elle allait répondre par l'affirmative lorsque, du coin de l'œil, la silhouette de Jacob se pointa, avançant d'un bon pas vers eux. Toute sa contenance fondit d'un coup et l'adolescente ne put que bégayer des mots ne faisant aucun sens. Edward allait lui demander ce qui se passait mais lui aussi se retourna vivement, jaugeant avec un mépris dissimulé le Quileute qui leur faisait maintenant face. Les deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas. Un seul regard avait suffi pour que l'ambiance refroidisse, congèle même. Bella les regarda, cherchant la source du conflit. Elle savait que Jacob ne l'aimait pas, l'ayant mise en garde, mais pourquoi Edward, lui, agissait de la sorte?

« Bella, viens avec moi, maintenant. »

L'indien avait tendu la main, l'invitant, la forçant plutôt, à se lever pour le rejoindre. Figée, incapable du moindre mouvement, elle fixa son ami sans pouvoir effectuer le geste qu'il attendait. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre la situation. À ses côtés Edward s'était tendu. On aurait dit qu'il se préparait à se battre ou à bondir, peut-être même les deux... L'adolescente revit de nouveau les photos de vampires, qui apparaissaient simultanément dans son esprit en un fondu de noir et blanc. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

« Bella! S'il-te-plaît! réitéra son ami d'une voix plus forte.

-Si elle n'a pas envie de te voir, c'est pas de sa faute, répliqua Edward d'une voix presque sifflante.

-Elle fera ce qu'elle veut et c'est surtout pas toi qui le décidera, espèce de sangsue. »

Sangsue. Des larmes cognèrent contre les yeux de l'adolescente. Était-ce donc vrai? Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps et sachant que Jacob serait d'un meilleur réconfort, elle se leva. Lentement, presque au ralenti, elle avança vers lui en prenant sa main pour lier leurs doigts, comme avant. Avant les doutes, avant les responsabilités, avant de découvrir le désir et de se mettre ainsi dans le pétrin... Le Quileute tourna la tête une dernière fois, envoyant un regard noir au jeune homme qui les regardait partir avec une haine incommensurable. Jacob serra plus fort la petite main de sa meilleure amie. La chaleur qu'il dégageait créait un contraste impressionnant avec les frissons glacials qui avaient pris possession de la peau de Bella. Elle leva le regard vers lui, attendant qu'il parle, qu'il s'explique enfin.

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fait une scène. »

C'était tout? Pas d'explication, pas de raisonnement logique pour cette haine qu'ils se vouaient tous les deux?

« Alors... as-tu... trouvé quelque chose? s'enquit-il après un silence infiniment long.

-Oui.

-Oui?

-Je... J'ai peur. »

Alors, spontanément, il la prit dans ses bras. L'odeur musquée de Jacob l'envahit. Réconfort, chaleur, douceur, brutalité. Il y avait tout cela réunit dans cette étreinte et dans ce parfum. Le Quileute avait toujours su comment agir pour anesthésier ce qui faisait mal. Elle sentit sa large main lui frictionner le dos, réchauffant ainsi son corps devenu froid. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à sourire. Comme c'était bon de l'avoir contre soi, on oubliait toutes les craintes de l'univers. Seulement en étant entourée de ses bras. Seulement en s'engouffrant dans ce cocon de bonheur et de calme. Doucement, lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, Bella le repoussa, sachant qu'il avait compris.

« Je veux seulement que tu me dises si... si je dois avoir peur pour ma vie. »

La phrase résonna durement autour d'eux. Personne d'autre qu'eux dans la proximité de la forêt. Pourtant, la menace muette qu'il y avait du danger planait. L'indien se serra les mains, cherchant le meilleur moyen de lui répondre.

« Les Cullen ne sont pas le plus grand danger. Mais d'abord, dis-moi ce que tu as compris ou plutôt, de quoi as-tu peur?

-Je ne suis pas capable de le dire...

-Ce n'est pas si difficile. Je sais que tu l'as sur le bout de la langue.

-Je... je crois... sont-ils vampires? »

En lâchant cette atroce question, toutes les possibilités que ce soit vrai vinrent la fouetter. La douleur d'imaginer Carlisle en bête assoiffée de sang la ravageait. Il n'était même pas question d'avoir peur de mourir. Elle savait seulement que si Jacob confirmait, elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'approcher. Plus jamais espérer qu'il assouvisse toutes ces promesses muettes qu'ils s'étaient faits. Il était le plus bel homme qu'elle ait vu de sa vie et bientôt, Bella ne pourrait plus le qualifier ainsi. Car du plus profond de son ventre, elle pressentait la réponse de Jacob. Le verdict ne tarderait plus.

« Oui. Ils le sont.

-Oh mon dieu... fit-elle en se prenant la tête. Je ne peux pas y croire...

-Ce n'est vraiment pas si atroce...

-Quoi? hurla l'adolescente en posant sur lui un regard horrifié. Pas si atroce? Le monde entier dans lequel je vis fourmille de monstres buveurs de sangs et de je ne sais quoi, mais c'est pas SI atroce?

-Je veux dire que, les Cullen ne sont pas les pires. Tu n'aurais jamais su leur véritable identité si je ne t'avais pas prévenu... Je voulais que tu saches vraiment à qui tu as à faire parce qu'un vampire plus violent encore rôde. Et c'est de lui que je me méfie. Je ne veux pas que tu sois la prochaine victime... Je veux seulement te garder près de moi tout le temps. »

Encore incertaine, elle ne lui sourit pas mais reprit possession de sa main. Ce contact la rassurait. Jacob avait cet étrange don de relaxer toute personne prise d'anxiété. Le Quileute pointa la piste, bien loin maintenant, puis éclata de rire. Le regard courroucé, elle figea, se demandant s'il était tombé sur la tête.

« Je sais que tu détestes ça, mais je crois qu'il serait temps de retourner aux olympiades... fit-il d'une voix enjouée.

-Frimeur, tu vas toutes les gagner.

-Pas certain de ça. Je voterais pour les Cullen, moi.

-T'es tellement con, des fois! cracha-t-elle en détournant le regard. J'essaie d'oublier ce qu'ils sont, alors s'il-te-plaît...

-Si tu savais.

-Quoi? »

Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Tous deux marchèrent donc d'un rythme lent vers le dôme des activités, sachant très bien qu'aucun professeur n'aurait remarqué leur départ car ils s'en contrefoutaient tous royalement. Jacob continua à faire des blagues qui tombèrent tous à sec, Bella n'ayant visiblement pas la tête à ça. Une brise légère caressait leur peau. En moins d'une heure, la température avait chuté, prenant des airs d'automne. C'était curieux... Mais l'adolescente ne s'y attarda pas, ayant plutôt en tête les images terrifiantes de crocs de vampire qu'elle avait visionné durant toute la nuit.

Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, rejoignant le groupe d'amis de Jacob qui avaient tous grandi de plusieurs pouces, en plus d'avoir gagné une masse musculaire des plus impressionnante. Un peu gênée, Bella détourna le regard en espérant qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas sa timidité devant autant de peau dévoilée. Oui, les Quileute semblaient tous avoir oublié de traîner un chandail. L'un d'eux se mit à ricaner en pointant Edward, qui se promenait la mine déconfite et l'œil mauvais. L'adolescente ressentit une pointe de honte. L'avait-elle déçu? Elle n'eut pas la chance d'y réfléchir d'avantage car l'énorme haut-parleur cracha son nom, l'intimant de rejoindre la piste pour la course au saut de haie. Des sueurs froides vinrent éclore contre son dos. Cette discipline était la pire de toutes...

« Allez, va gagner ça pour nous! lui cria Jacob dont le sourire démesuré montrait tout sauf de la confiance.

-C'est ça, ronchonna l'adolescente en frappant du pied une fleur.

-Pas obligée de nous sourire, hen! »

Les Quileute éclatèrent tous de rire en la regardant partir. Le dos voûté, elle semblait marcher vers sa mort. Bella aperçut, en s'avançant, qu'elle était en compétition contre Alice et Edward. Une boule de crainte se forma au creux de sa gorge, l'empêchant de bien inspirer. C'était véritablement la fin de sa vie. Non seulement elle mangerait la poussière contre eux mais elle devrait endurer l'humeur noire du vampire. La jeune fille aux cheveux en pic lui envoya la main avec énergie. Son ensemble de sport semblait étrangement magnifique sur elle, parfaitement ajusté, ni trop large, ni trop long. Raison de plus pour que Bella donne le pire spectacle de sa vie devant deux écoles au complet. Elle prit sa place sur la piste, coincée entre les deux corps froids, sûrement vieux de des millénaires, mais ça mis à part elle, personne ne le savait...

« Bonne course! s'écria Alice en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ouais, c'est ça. »

Edward, lui, ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Fixant seulement les haies à franchir. Dix secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis le coup de feu éclata. Les deux Cullen prirent une avance incroyable. Bella s'en foutait. Finir la course en un morceau serait suffisant... Bonne résolution, qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Une haie, puis deux. Ses jambes hurlaient de douleur, ses mollets ne suivaient plus. Une troisième. Son cerveau n'enregistra pas la quatrième. Ce fut l'étalement. La cheville tourna, craqua, ses poignets amortirent la chute sous un déchirement, ses bras s'éraflèrent. Tout son corps en entier hurlait. Les deux Cullen avaient déjà terminé la course, accourant vers elle pour essayer de l'aider. Elle entendit, dans cette brume de souffrance qu'ils appèleraient l'hôpital. Tout sauf Carlisle, tout sauf Carlisle...

Son regard s'ouvrit brusquement. On la soulevait. Au loin, elle vit la silhouette de James. Le souvenir d'un rendez-vous lui revint à l'esprit et lui noua l'estomac. Peau blanche, yeux rouges, froideur d'hiver. Le noir se fit devant ses yeux. Ce qu'on ne voit pas, ce qu'on ne sait pas, n'existe pas.

* * *

La blancheur se fit devant ses paupières. Quelque chose de froid tâtait son poignet et cette sensation lui fit le plus grand bien. On la palpait avec la plus grande douceur, comme si son corps fut précieux. Bella ne se souvenait plus de la chute. Seul un regard aux teintes de sang avait pris place dans son esprit durant l'évanouissement. Puis la réalité la foudroya de nouveau. James. Il devait être un vampire. Venait-elle d'éviter la mort en se blessant? Intérieurement, elle remercia le sports, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Ses cils papillonnèrent alors qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, pour se situer. Sans doute était-ce Jacob qui passait un sac de glace contre les enflures. Son ami était si aimant, jamais il ne la laisserait en pareille situation. C'est donc d'un effort un peu forcé qu'elle souleva ses paupières, manquant proche de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Le Quileute n'était pas dans la pièce. Sa présence ne se faisait même pas sentir aux alentours. Non, la seule personne à ses côtés était Carlisle... Le même Carlisle qui lui souriait doucement en continuant son examen.

« Bien le bonjour Isabella. Je vois que vous allez mieux.

-Je... euh...

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire de parler. Reposez-vous. »

Comment faire maintenant qu'elle savait que ce contact divin venait de son plus grand fantasme? Aussi bien dire que c'était impossible. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il passa sa main du poignet au front. Ce faisant, il s'était approché un peu, et son souffle froid vint caresser sa peau. Elle dut esquisser une drôle de mimique car il se recula.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Isabella? demanda-t-il en déposant son stéthoscope.

-Vous n'avez pas honte? »

Il avait fallu tout son courage pour qu'elle balance cette phrase emplie de peur, de honte et de faiblesse. Le médecin la contempla, songeur, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de la brusquer ou de l'offenser.

« Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je... Vous êtes médecin dans votre condition, espèce de... de psychopathe! »

Un rictus amer souleva les lèvres de Carlisle alors qu'il posa un regard triste sur elle. Une part en lui avait espéré qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, qu'il puisse lui annoncer un jour, lorsqu'ils se seraient retrouvés, quand la vie leur aurait été plus clémente. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, voulant observer son visage le plus possible avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Bella n'endurerait certainement pas une ville infestée de vampires, elle prendrait sans doute peur et il pouvait le comprendre. Trop bien, même. L'adolescente figea, prise de court par la beauté des yeux de Carlisle.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as appris mais sache que je suis vraiment désolé. Les humains sont toujours mieux dans l'ignorance à ce sujet, il n'apporte jamais rien de bon. »

Sa voix avait une intonation si misérable, Bella dut se contenir pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et lui prodiguer tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Il fallait qu'elle se tienne debout, qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle ne serait pas l'une de ces humaines ignorantes. Carlisle retourna à sa table, prenant la tablette où il avait inscrit toutes les informations sur le cas de Bella. Foulures, pas de cassure mais proche de et beaucoup d'éraflures. C'est ce qu'il lui répéta, de façon mécanique, comme le parfait petit médecin qui se débarrassait d'un malade pour mieux s'occuper d'un autre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler, cherchant la faille dans ce corps, dans ce visage parfait. Il remarqua les battements plus rapides de son cœur lorsque le regard de la jeune fille se posa contre ses bras, finement musclés. Un léger sourire imprégna ses lèvres un instant, avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux.

Dans une autre vie, sans doute auraient-ils pu s'aimer. C'est ce qu'il se dit en avançant vers elle, pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à marcher malgré les nombreux bandages qui serraient ses poignets et sa cheville gauche. Bella retint son souffle en le voyant approcher. Sa beauté semblait s'intensifier cruellement plus il gagnait du terrain. Elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée de s'imaginer dans ses bras alors qu'il était père de famille. Carlisle s'assit à sa droite. Sa présence réchauffa le cœur de l'adolescente qui se sentit pleine d'une chaleur étrange, d'un désir profond qu'elle avait tant refoulé. Elle tourna la tête. Il la contemplait lui aussi, de ses prunelles magnifiques. Dorées. Splendides.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé d'y repenser, fit-il à voix basse en triturant le bout d'une poche de son sarrau.

-Moi non plus. Je... Carlisle...

-Je sais ce que vous voulez dire.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vous avez dit... la première fois qu'on s'est vus, que vous vouliez essayer ce que vous désiriez. Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais moi aussi... essayer? »

Son regard devint contrit. Il était déchiré. Lui non plus n'était pas insensible au charme de Bella. Même qu'il la désirait chaque soir, imaginant ce que goûtait sa peau après avoir fait l'amour. Mais ces pensées, il avait tenté de les chasser pour ne pas alourdir ce quotidien qu'il passait avec une femme qu'il aimait mais qu'il ne désirait plus. Carlisle baissa la tête, s'emparant de la main de l'adolescente qu'il baisa tendrement.

« J'en ai aussi très envie. »

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle se sente noyée, submergée, de ce désir malsain d'avoir le docteur contre elle. Elle approcha son visage du sien, quêtant du regard le contact qu'elle cherchait du plus profond de son âme. Carlisle acquiesça d'un regard, fermant les yeux, tout comme elle, pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors là, tous deux ressentirent un feu brûlant les consumer. Une fièvre immense les dévorait. Leurs langues forcèrent en même temps les barrières, se recherchant avidement et avec empressement. Mêlées, entrechoquées, avides, elles se caressèrent avec empressement. Le médecin poussa même l'audace en passant sa main le long des reins de Bella, pour la rapprocher de lui, pour que leurs peaux ne soient qu'une encore plus vite.

De petits gémissements sortaient des lèvres de l'adolescente alors qu'elle se retira, pour reprendre son souffle. Jamais embrasser Edward ne lui avait procuré de telles sensations. Retrouver la bouche de Carlisle était enivrant. Le docteur en profita pour poser ses lèvres contre le cou de l'adolescente où il passa sa langue, faisant augmenter un peu le volume du plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Peu à peu, il descendit, gagnant quelques centimètres. Une barrière de tissus l'empêcha de continuer. Le chandail de sports était malmené, plein de terre et froissé. Avec une lenteur infinie, il remonta le t-shirt. Alors sous ses yeux, la beauté du corps de Bella lui fut montré. Une jolie poitrine, serrée dans un soutien-gorge sportif, un ventre parfaitement plat et un cou gracile, magnifique, qui était d'autant plus mis en valeur par le reste de sa peau. D'un regard, il s'enquit s'il pouvait retirer la brassière. L'adolescente hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres, stressée, inquiète de mal agir.

« Tu es magnifique, tu sais? »

Suivant ces paroles, il dégrafa le soutien-gorge qui fut balancé au sol. La tête du docteur suivit une trajectoire précise, déjà décidée. Ses lèvres vinrent, avec douceur, embrasser les seins de Bella qui gémit de surprise. Prenant de l'assurance en voyant qu'elle appréciait ce qu'il lui prodiguait, il devint un peu plus brutal. Mordillant pour ensuite lécher et embrasser. Le souffle court, elle leva la tête du docteur pour qu'ils mêlent de nouveau leurs langues. Malgré son manque d'assurance, elle voulut lui faire plaisir à lui aussi. Alors, sans penser à la petite foulure de ses poignets, elle posa sa main sur la bosse qui s'était installée dans le pantalon blanc de Carlisle. Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir mais l'arrêta, reprenant avec douceur son poignet pour le poser sur la table.

« Ne pense pas à mon plaisir, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille. Je veux que _tu_ sois bien. »

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau lorsqu'on se mit à cogner brutalement contre la porte. Bella cessa aussitôt de respirer, les joues rouges, perdue dans la brume du désir mais pourtant consciente qu'on risquait de les surprendre. Carlisle se leva à la vitesse de la lumière, attrapant un sarrau bleu pâle destiné aux personnes passant des radiographies qu'il lui lança. Elle l'enfila en vitesse, essayant par le fait même de cacher son désir, très évident. C'est la voix de Charlie qui résonna tel un écho, sans doute devait-il hurler, la pièce étant insonorisée...

« JE VEUX VOIR BELLA, TOUT DE SUITE.

-À croire qu'il défoncerait la porte, fit Carlisle à voix basse en lui décochant un clin d'œil. Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne le saura. Je te le promets. »

Et il ouvrit la porte, tout sourire, invitant Charlie dont le visage se convulsait, à entrer rejoindre sa fille.

* * *

**Ah! Quel connard ce Charlie, n'est-ce pas? ;) Je sais, c'est moi qui vous coupe ici comme la cruelle que je suis. Mais bon, pardonnez-moi, je vous promets qu'il y a encore mieux à venir. :) Bon, sur ce, à vos reviews! Faites-moi savoir si vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui est plus long que les autres. :)**

**Ah et à partir de maintenant, je répondrai personnellement à vos reviews. Je me dis que... Vous prenez le temps de m'écrire, ce serait un minimum de vous répondre. :) Bon, pour de vrai, on se revoit à la prochaine suite! ;)**


	8. Enivrement

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. **

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre en grand nombre. :) Je n'écrirai pas un long message. Je voulais seulement vous remercier de m'avoir lu et de continuer de me suivre malgré tout. C'est apprécié!

* * *

Charlie aurait sans doute pu redéfinir le mot « colère ». Ses yeux étaient exorbités, incrustés de veines rouges tels des rubis et il avait la moustache tremblotante. Ses mains étaient tendues, il semblait être prêt à se battre avec quiconque. Bella le contempla, cherchant la source de cette rage. Bon, elle avait encore chuté, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour causer une scène à l'hôpital. Et en interrompre une, mais ça... L'adolescente reprit place sur la table d'examen, croisant les bras en ressentant soudainement, comme pour la première fois, l'élancement de ses poignets. Carlisle ne disait rien, conservant ce même sourire calme, angélique. Il attendait que la tempête passe ou que Charlie se décide enfin à annoncer ce qui le dérangeait.

« Bella est tombée et personne ne m'a prévenu! JE. SUIS. LE. CHEF. DE. LA. PO-LI-CE. Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez pas là-dedans?

-Nous attendions les résultats pour la renvoyer chez elle. Si nous avions dû la garder, nous aurions appelé Monsieur Swan.

-Carlisle, vous êtes le meilleur chirurgien de Forks... J'avais confiance en vous, fit Charlie à voix basse. Je ne pensais pas que je perdrais un jour l'esprit devant vous. »

Un court silence les sépara puis, l'inspecteur sembla sortir d'une transe. Il s'avança en vitesse vers le médecin en tendant le bras.

« Pourriez-vous prendre ma pression? Je me demande si c'est bien normal des colères comme celle-ci.

-Je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal mais si vous insistez. »

Bella serra ses bras contre son ventre, s'ennuyant fermement. Il aurait au moins pu attendre pour causer une scène aussi débile... Ses yeux passèrent de son père à Carlisle et une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Le néon créait de jolis reflets dans la tignasse du bel homme. Ses mèches blondes adoptaient une teinte argentée, dorée, presque surnaturelle. Elle voulut se lever pour lui caresser la tête mais se retint. Ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux, rien de concret. Il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, jamais s'attendrir. Il avait une femme, des enfants et il était un... vampire. Cela compliquerait sans doute un peu les choses, pas mal même. Mais Bella voulait y croire. Elle voulait se plonger dans ce tourbillon d'émotions troubles.

« Votre pression est parfaite Charlie. Ce doit être le stress qui vous pousse à bout comme ça.

-Oui... Avec ce meurtrier en série qui parcourt les rues... Il n'est plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Forks et nous n'avons aucun indice ou presque... En plus, il y a un espèce de fou qui n'arrête pas de saturer les lignes... Vraiment. On ne sait plus où le monde s'en va. Si on ne peut répondre aux appels intelligents, on ne pourra sauver les vies en danger. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ainsi dénudé de sa prestance, il ressemblait à un pantin disloqué. Carlisle soupira, posant son regard sur Bella malgré lui. Magnifique, elle l'était. C'était tout ce qui lui passait à l'esprit en ce moment. Ça et la raison de ce besoin inassouvissable de l'aimer. Il aimait percevoir les battements effrénés de son cœur, son regard empli de questions et toucher sa peau, encore chaude d'humanité. Elle était vivante et ça, c'était le plus cadeau du monde. Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que coûtait l'éternité dans un corps qui resterait toujours froid, toujours blanc. Être vivant c'était sentir le sang couler dans nos veines, c'était rougir sous un compliment, c'était s'essouffler et toutes ces choses humaines mais si vrai. Carlisle avait du mal à se rappeler, aujourd'hui, ce qu'avait été sa jeunesse. Mais en regardant Bella, il se dit qu'ils avaient dû être de semblables adolescents. Puis soudain, ce que Charlie disait lui revint à l'esprit. Un tueur en série... Sans doute un vampire. Les meurtres véritablement causés par l'homme n'étaient que très rares...

« Avez-vous observé les corps?

-Ils sont souillés, il ne reste plus de sang en eux et sur eux, mais curieusement... On dirait un animal qui attaque. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Nous croyons qu'il tue donc avec une lame, ou des flèches. Peut-être est-ce les Quileute mais cette hypothèse est vraiment éloignée de notre esprit, je ne voudrais pas y croire moi même.

-Je me rendrai dans la ville voisine pour identifier la source du meurtre, si vous le voulez, fit Carlisle dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger votre horaire de médecin...

-Mais non, je ne suis pas de service demain de toute manière.

-Alors ça me ferait vachement plaisir. Merci Carlisle, vous êtes un vrai homme. Un bon. Un honnête! Il ne s'en fait plus beaucoup des comme vous.

-Arrêtez, ma tête ne passera plus le cap de la porte. »

Bella ne riait plus, songeant à tout ce qui s'était dit. Un meurtre semblant animalier, le corps vidé de son sang. La vérité était évidente pour elle mais pour les humains, elle semblerait farfelue, serait écartée. Elle aurait voulu discuter de cette hypothèse avec Carlisle, lui-même devait y avoir pensé sans l'affirmer. Mais comment chasser Charlie?

« Papa.

-Oui, ma chérie? s'enquit l'inspecteur en lui faisant un joli sourire.

-J'aurais une question d'ordre personnelle à demander au Docteur Cullen, si c'était possible de...

-Sortir de la pièce? »

Elle hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Charlie détourna le regard, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure à l'aide de ses dents. Quelle question pouvait-elle avoir à lui poser? Il espéra en silence qu'elle n'avait aucune vie sexuelle ou autre abomination du genre... Comment pourrait-il vivre si elle se retrouvait enceinte aussi jeune? Ne voulant pas paraître trop curieux devant le médecin, il céda, finalement. La mine basse, il marcha vers la sortie en fixant sa fille pour essayer de voir une faille, un indice, qui lui permettrait de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Quand la porte fut refermée, Bella soupira d'aise, se sentant partiellement libérée. Elle leva la tête, croisant le regard magnifique de Carlisle.

« C'est un vampire, hen? C'est un vampire qui tue toutes ces personnes?

-Je pense que oui. Je ne pourrais l'assurer mais je pense que oui.

-C'est horrible. »

Puis, elle se souvint que Carlisle lui-même en était un et toute l'horreur de cette affirmation la cloua sur place.

« Mais... mais... ça ne vous insulte pas que... que je dise ça?

-Non car je n'ai pas le même régime alimentaire que ce meurtrier.

-Je ne comprends pas... Les vampires boivent tous du...

-Sang, oui. Mais ma famille et moi avons choisi de boire celui des animaux et non celui des humains. Nous nous croyons un peu... végétariens. »

Cette annonce la soulagea tant qu'elle crut sur le bord de la crise de larmes. Bella n'avait jamais eu peur d'eux, enfin, pas beaucoup... Mais qu'ils ne se nourrissent pas à même la chair humaine lui plut beaucoup. Carlisle le comprit et esquissa un sourire à son égard, tout cela en s'approchant de la jeune fille qu'il trouvait si belle. Il passa sa main contre le dos frêle de l'adolescente et lui frictionna, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se ressaisisse, le tout avec une douceur de maître. Elle soupira d'aise, fermant les yeux, s'imaginant contre lui des heures durant, à dormir en sécurité au creux de ses bras. Avant de se quitter, car tous deux savaient que Charlie ne patienterait pas longtemps, Carlisle déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. Elle voulait plus. Plus que cette réserve polie. Alors, avec fougue, elle attrapa son cou, qu'elle baissa à sa hauteur et mêla ses lèvres avec celles du docteur, goûtant avec délice la saveur de son corps, de son être. Et ce contact lui fit le plus grand bien.

* * *

Le lever du matin fut rude. La douleur à son poignet l'élançait jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. De petits chocs électriques de douleur lui parvenaient au cerveau, l'empêchant de réfléchir proprement. Se rendre à l'école ne faisait aucunement partie de ses plans, elle aurait préféré mille fois se rendre avec Carlisle pour faire l'autopsie des cadavres assassinés. Mais son père ne la laisserait jamais partir. Alors c'est le cœur lourd d'ambitions trop grandes qu'elle se prépara, ne faisant aucunement attention à son apparence, se foutant de tous ces étudiants arrogants et cupides qui n'en avaient que pour le prestige. Elle descendit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, se rendant mécaniquement vers la cuisine pour attraper une tartine. Ses jambes se figèrent lorsque, de la table, Edward la salua d'un large sourire.

« Salut Bella! Je me disais que je pourrais te reconduire à l'école ce matin. Charlie est d'accord, dit-il en décochant un clin d'œil à l'adolescente.

-Oui, avec ces meurtres et le danger qui plane... J'aimerais mieux que tu sois accompagnée, comprends-tu? »

Il avait un ton si sincère qu'elle ne put lui en vouloir longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle avait des explications à donner à Edward, surtout après l'avoir planté là pour Jacob. Mais aussi pour lui annoncer qu'elle connaissait maintenant sa condition disons... particulière. Il ne cessa de la contempler alors qu'elle poursuivit son rituel du matin. Il la trouvait splendide les cheveux ainsi détachés, dégageant un parfum désirable et dangereux. Bella, après avoir versé un verre de jus d'orange et terminé la préparation de tartine, prit place à ses côtés en silence. Elle grignotait lentement, les yeux rivés vers le journal ouvert sur l'article concernant les meurtres. Edward l'observa sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il en apprenait plus sur elle ainsi, dans son intimité, qu'en des centaines de discussions. Le silence la gênait un peu mais elle n'en dit rien, continuant de lire ce texte qui l'effrayait de plus en plus.

« Est-ce que ça va Bella? Tu es blanche comme un drap. »

La voix de l'adolescent la tira de son songe éveillé. Elle imaginait des monstres déchirant des têtes, lampant le sang au complet jusqu'à vider le corps de tout liquide. Edward posa sa main sur la sienne, caressant calmement ses doigts pour la relaxer. Charlie lâcha la section des sports pour se renseigner sur son état. Elle ne répondit rien, fixant l'image d'une ambulance, d'une civière où un drap blanc dissimulait l'identité d'un innocent tué. N'en pouvant plus, elle attrapa la main d'Edward en se levant et sortit brusquement de la cuisine. Bella arracha son manteau du placard et l'enfila en vitesse. Il lui fallait de l'air. Elle envoya la main à son père, esquissa un sourire en pointant l'horloge, comme pour signifier qu'ils arriveraient en retard. Il hocha la tête, pourtant bourrelé de remords de ne pouvoir l'aider. Il regarda les deux étudiants sortir, impuissant, se demandant au fond si l'autopsie de Carlisle le mettrait sur une piste.

Bella était maintenant assise dans la Volvo, la fenêtre ouverte au grand complet, cherchant à gaver ses poumons d'air frais. Elle n'avait jamais fait de crises d'anxiété avant aujourd'hui et la seule idée que cela puisse recommencer, elle en eut la nausée. Edward ne comprenait pas son état mais il sut que la pire solution serait de l'amener à l'école. Il pensa un instant que son ami, l'Indien, saurait l'aider mais son orgueil de mâle l'empêcha de prendre cette idée en compte. Carlisle saurait la soigner, étant médecin, mais il avait dit partir pour toute la journée...

« Bella... Tu m'inquiètes, murmura l'adolescent en s'engageant sur le boulevard.

-Non, non, ça va... C'est l'image dans le journal qui m'a... bouleversé.

-Il ne faut pas, tu sais que ton père va l'arrêter de toute façon.

-Pas si c'est un vampire. »

Choqué et étonné, Edward freina brusquement et stationna la voiture dans une allée de terre. Ses mains serraient le volant avec force, son regard fixait l'horizon. Dans toute sa splendeur habituellement stoïque, elle vit qu'il était tendu et inquiet. Il tourna finalement la tête pour la regarder, attendant qu'elle s'explique. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Une peur soudaine venait de lui serrer la gorge, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Qui te l'a dit? Ton ami l'Indien?

-Non... Il m'a seulement dit de faire attention à vous, que vous étiez dangereux et j'ai... fait des recherches.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il est, _lui_?

-Un Quileute, il vit dans la réserve et...

-En fait, il est dangereux. Tu devrais faire des recherches sur lui aussi. »

Le ton tranchant, méprisant et dédaigneux qu'il emprunta lui glaça le sang. Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes, ne pouvant croire en un tel comportement de la part d'Edward. Il avait toujours démontré tant de maturité et de calme. Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'elle était déjà chamboulée, devait-il changer pour devenir glacial? Bella croisa les bras, comme pour clore la discussion. Il le remarqua et reprit aussitôt un autre ton, plus doux, plus sensible. Même qu'il avança sa main vers sa joue, pour la lui caresser. Elle ne refusa pas ce contact, se laissant enivrer par la froideur de sa peau qui vint contraster avec ce début de fièvre qui lui apparaissait chaque fois qu'elle prenait peur. En ne le regardant pas, elle pouvait presque s'imaginer que c'était Carlisle qui lui prodiguait de tels soins.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté mais tu dois savoir qu'il comporte un certain taux de risques de savoir de tels renseignements. Généralement, nous devrions te transformer ou te tuer. »

Le mot _tuer _la foudroya. Elle figea mais Edward ne cessa pas de la toucher, cherchant à la rassurer d'une certaine manière.

« Mais nous ne suivons pas les règles de la monarchie. Nous ne te tuerons pas, même que nous chercherons à te protéger du mieux de nos capacités. Crois-moi Bella, tu es mieux dans notre camps que du leur.

-Mais de qui parles-tu?

-Tous les vampires ne sont pas gentils.

-Je sais Edward mais de qui parles-tu? »

Voulant clore le sujet, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvre en l'attirant contre lui. Sentant qu'elle se relaxait, il la lâcha en ne cessant jamais de la regarder dans les yeux. Bella lui fit un petit sourire et se cala de nouveau contre son siège, attendant la suite. Devinant qu'elle préférerait sortir plutôt que de retourner chez elle, il prit la route menant à un village alentour, là où personne ne les reconnaîtrait. Les arbres défilaient dans la fenêtre, devenant un mélange de vert émeraude et de brun quand les troncs prenaient toute la place. Elle s'émerveilla de cette image que Phœnix n'aurait jamais pu lui donner. Les palmiers étaient beaux, élégants, mais ils n'avaient pas cette prestance solide qu'ont les sapins. Edward se gara, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, devant un bar plutôt rustique où la majorité des voitures furent en fait des motos. Bella le regarda du coin de l'œil, le mettant au défi de lui dire que c'était vrai.

« J'y suis allé plusieurs fois avec Emmett et c'est vraiment un endroit amusant.

-Amusant mais dangereux, si je ne m'abuse.

-Quoi, tu aurais peur de deux, trois, motards? Ils sont tellement enivrés quand on arrive, ils bougent à peine de leurs sièges.

-Bon, mais j'espère que c'est _vraiment_ un endroit amusant.

-Fais-moi confiance. »

De nouveau, il l'embrassa doucement, comme pour lui prouver que le danger n'existait pas. Elle se dégagea, timide, mais comblée de le voir se démener ainsi pour elle. Tous deux sortirent en même temps et Edward exigea même de prendre sa main. En entrant dans le bar, ils se firent dévisager par la serveuse qui poussa un gloussement d'appréciation à la vue du jeune homme magnifique qui venait d'arriver. Elle alla même jusqu'à sortir du comptoir, se dirigeant vers eux, un pichet à la main et la bouche étirée en un rictus de désir évident. Il la contempla une demi-seconde et éclata d'un rire franc qui la déstabilisa. Même Bella ne comprit pas. Cette serveuse, mis à part un maquillage trop prononcé et trop présent, n'avait rien d'affreux. Il serra un peu plus la main de l'adolescente, les dirigeant vers une table où ils prirent place.

« Tu veux que je te paie quelque chose? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Non, non, ça va. Il est quand même 8h du matin pour moi.

-Pour moi aussi mais ils servent des déjeuners, du café aussi.

-Je ne veux rien... »

Elle laissa couler un silence entre eux, maintenant occupée à contempler les usagers qui buvaient avec grand bruit leur bière. Une rediffusion du match de football d'hier était projetée, les prédictions et analyses se faisaient présentes autour de chacune des table.

« Pourquoi as-tu ri? fit-elle finalement, rongée par la curiosité.

-Tu sais... commença-t-il en murmurant. Nous, vampires, avons parfois des pouvoirs particuliers. J'ai celui de lire dans les pensées.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule.

-Absolument pas. Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'ils pensent, tous? »

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre, soulevée d'un grand enthousiasme. Des pouvoirs, en plus d'être immortel... Cela devenait un peu plus intéressant... Il passa la pièce en revue, s'arrêtant à chaque être humain un instant, pour nommer ce qui leur traversait l'esprit.

« Sexe. Elle c'est l'argent. Sexe. Sexe. Boisson. Sexe.

-C'est bon... J'ai compris! Je dois dire qu'on a vraiment des pensées diversifiées... C'est très gratifiant.

-Mais non, vous n'êtes pas tous comme ça.

-Et moi? Je suis comment?

-Toi? Je n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées. »

Bella plissa les yeux, contemplant le visage d'Edward avec cette conviction muette qu'il lui mentait. S'il avait un pouvoir, comment elle, pourrait-elle être la seule sur qui ça ne fonctionnait pas?

« Je ne te crois pas.

-Je te jure. C'est très frustrant de se savoir impuissant de lire la personne qui nous... fait de l'effet. Ça serait plus facile, plus simple aussi. Je ne me poserais pas de questions, je saurais déjà tout.

-C'est vrai...

-Bon, nous sommes assis depuis assez longtemps comme ça. Je t'invite à une partie de billard, jeune demoiselle.

-Ah, mais c'est d'accord, cher monsieur. »

Il lui prit la main, qu'il baisa tendrement. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers une table vide où les vieux ne cuvaient pas leur bière. Edward sortit deux bâtons, dont un qu'il lui tendit, puis plaça les boules en triangle. L'adolescente n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu et fut des plus terrible. À mainte reprise, les boules de billard s'éjectèrent de la table, roulant au sol et écrasant les orteils de vieux motards assoupis, une main sur leur ventre proéminent. Il s'amusa avec elle, la laissant gagner ou la rassurant quand elle commençait à se plaindre de son manque de talent. Le temps passa. Tous deux se sentaient bien, en bonne compagnie. Bella en vint même à oublier l'histoire dans le journal, son père inquiet et l'école qui devrait appeler chez elle. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à cet adolescent plutôt séduisant qui l'avait choisi, elle, à la place d'une autre. Ils en étaient à leur troisième partie quand James pénétra dans le bâtiment. Cigarette portée à la bouche, il avança vers le bar pour séduire un peu cette jeune femme, qu'il égorgerait à la fin de son service s'il en avait la chance. Son sang avait une délicate odeur, il l'avait perçu de l'autoroute même. Bella, qui avait encore raté la cible, grommela des mots à voix basse en brandissant le poing en l'air. Edward qui s'amusait bien de la situation, vint tout près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Alors, on est mauvaise perdante, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-À peine, répondit-elle en dissimulant mal les frissons qu'il lui procurait.

-On joue une autre partie?

-Il faudrait que j'aille à la salle de bain avant, mais ça me tenterait bien. »

Il la laissa glisser en-dehors de ses bras, la couvant d'un regard tendre. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes décrépies, la bouche un peu étirée, cherchant à oublier l'odeur malpropre qui se dégageait du couloir l'y menant. James, toujours en discussion avec la serveuse aux gros seins sentit une bourrasque odorante lui parvenir aux narines. Se retournant, il eut à peine le temps de croquer sur le vif cette jeune fille qu'il avait failli avoir comme proie. Elle était splendide, en plus de dégager un parfum rare, capiteux, marqué par celui d'un autre vampire qui l'aurait approché. Sa curiosité piquée, il somma la femme de l'attendre, et il suivit Bella jusqu'à la toilette. L'adolescente se regardait dans le miroir lorsqu'elle le vit fondre sur elle. Une main crispant sa bouche, la forçait au silence le plus total. Une main qui pesait si fort, qu'elle sentit presque sa mâchoire casser sous la fêlure. James souffla contre son cou, embrassant la chair la plus douce de la jeune fille. Il mordilla, jouant avec sa peau, comme un chien le ferait avec un os.

Il aimait détruire mentalement comme physiquement ses victimes. Goûter à leur peur avant de goûter à leur sang. Et il aimait l'aura d'effroi qui se dégageait d'elle. Un mélange de puissance et d'épouvante. Elle chercha à se dégager mais cela le fit éclater de rire. Son emprise était trop forte, trop brute. Il l'écrasa un peu plus au sol, se mettant à califourchon sur elle, pour mieux la contempler dans son horreur. Ses yeux brillaient de mille fois. Une rage immense mais qui suintait autre chose, la crainte de mourir, entre autre. Il s'approcha de son corps mince et déchira le t-shirt blanc de Bella, se régalant de la voir dénudée, encore plus faible, encore plus déroutée. James lui décocha un coup de genou dans les côtes, qui craquèrent toutes sur la pression de l'attaque. Elle hurla mais son cri fut étouffé par l'énorme main du vampire. Il riait, fou, emballé par les émotions qu'il forçait en sa proie. L'envie de la violer lui traversa l'esprit mais il se dit qu'il aurait des milliers d'années pour souiller son corps mort, de toute manière.

Dans le voile que la souffrance porta à ses yeux, Bella pria pour que la mort ne lui fasse pas mal. Des larmes de honte, de douleur, de crainte, vinrent défigurer son visage. Dans le défilement de sa vie, avant la dernière respiration, elle revit surtout Carlisle. Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé dans sa vie suffit à la marquer pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Beurk, j'aime pas comment j'ai écris ce chapitre. J'espère en tout cas qu'à vous, il vous plaira, haha. Merci de m'avoir ajouté en aussi grand nombre dans vos alertes, ça fait plaisir! :)**


	9. Sang

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. **

D'accord. En premier lieu, je m'excuse pour mon absence. J'ai vécu probablement la pire année de ma vie, plusieurs deuils et déceptions. Je n'ai pas écris, ou presque, durant les 12 derniers mois et je recommence aujourd'hui en postant cette suite. Je sais que vous ne suivez probablement plus et c'est absolument normal. Je m'excuse encore de vous avoir fait attendre et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

* * *

Noir. C'était l'absence de couleur la plus longue, infinie, qui n'ait été donnée de voir. Dans cet horizon sans fin, des dizaines de milliers de corps voguaient contre la marée sombre et pourrie d'un Enfer quelconque. Les squelettes s'entrechoquaient, perdant dents et bras contre les branches perdues dans la rivière sale de cet endroit fictif. Une odeur de souffre et de mort emportait tous les sens et anéantissait l'âme à son arrivée en ce lieu parallèle. Un coup fut porté contre le corps gracile d'une adolescente aux pommettes parfaites. Un va et viens de violence attaquait les os des hanches, des poings volaient contre la cage thoracique et une bouche arrachait presque le squelette des oreilles minuscules de la fille. L'horreur.

* * *

Blanc. Plutôt jaunâtre. Le carrelage de la salle de bain était couvert de sang, de poussière et de liquides divers, pisse ou sperme, avec la saleté de l'endroit il était difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit. Edward hurlait, frappant le sol, se maudissant et promettant de se donner la mort chez les Volturi s'il ne pouvait la ramener à la vie. Le pouls de Bella était presque inexistant. Suite à l'assaut sexuel et violent de James, l'adolescente n'avait plus que peu de chances de survie. Le vampire avait tenté de blesser cet horrible monstre, en vain, ne parvenant pas à le rejoindre à temps pour voir clairement qui il était, mais il s'en doutait. Son père l'avait prévenu qu'un chasseur de sang et de femmes rôdait, qu'il était d'ailleurs un ami de Laurent. L'étudiant serra les poings, cherchant à ne pas être enivré par le sang de sa flamme. En une telle situation, aucun désir de s'abreuver ne le traversait, mais il eut peur tout de même de ses sens trompeurs.

Edward prit délicatement le corps de Bella dans ses bras, caressant sa joue comme pour lui insuffler une tendresse qu'il aurait aimé bienfaitrice. Courir serait plus rapide que de prendre la voiture, alors il traversa le bar avec sa belle bien accotée contre son torse, entamant la route à grande vitesse, se rendant vers la maison où il espérait voir Carlisle ou même Esmée. N'importe quel vampire plus âgé pourrait l'aider, car à cette présente seconde, il ne parvenait à penser à quoi que ce soit. Bella poussait parfois quelques râlements de douleur, laissant ainsi savoir que la vie parcourait encore ses veines endommagées. Le vampire avait le coeur arraché, décimé par la colère. En voyant le sexe de sa flamme complètement éraflé et ensanglanté il n'avait pu retenir un cri de douleur. Ce meurtrier, ce violeur, avait entamé un corps si pur et si beau, cela ne pouvait être qu'un sacrilège. Il le ferait payer. Il le tuerait.

Finalement, il vit l'orée des bois de sa maison. Les arbres s'élevaient hauts dans le ciel, semblant attendre les gris nuages de Forks. Il accéléra encore le pas, défonçant presque la porte en y entrant. Carlisle et Esmée discutaient dans le salon, l'air grave. Tous deux se retournèrent en sursaut lorsqu'ils virent et sentirent tout ce sang, ce corps atteint par la violence d'un monstre. Le docteur accourut, bouleversé, le front fendu par une ride d'horreur. Il contemplait les dommages, serrant le poignet pour trouver un pouls et pensant à tout moyen de la sauver. Esmée, plus calme, s'approcha pour caresser la joue de Bella en lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement.

« Edward, va te reposer dans ta chambre. Tu en as assez vu, murmura la mère d'un ton compatissant.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser. Je ne peux pas!

-Tu es fatigué, tes sens vampiriques vont prendre le dessus éventuellement. Tu seras dangereux pour elle. S'il-te-plaît, laisse ton père et moi prendre la situation en main.

-Mère! Je l'aime, de tout mon coeur, je suis certain qu'elle est le parfum m'étant destiné... Et le découvrir était la chose la plus effrayante qui me soit arrivée en plusieurs siècles, mais la laisser là, alors que toute la vie se vide de son corps, j'en suis incapable. J'ai besoin d'elle, de son amour... »

Un grondement de malheur s'expulsa de sa gorge et le jeune dut se retourner pour ne plus montrer sa faiblesse. Un tel amour le dévastait, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et à aligner les mots comme il avait toujours fait avec dignité. Carlisle, qui jusque là avait seulement pratiqué un examen sommaire, laissa Bella pour s'approcher de son fils:

« Edward. Je pense comme ta mère, tu devrais aller chasser un peu dans la forêt histoire d'être parfaitement apte à être à ses côtés. Cela te calmera aussi...

-Je n'y vais que parce que c'est toi, père, qui me le demande. J'ai foi en toi, jamais tu ne me ferais le moindre mal. »

À ces mots, il sortit en courant, se dirigeant vers les bois pour chasser un lynx ou un puma, le premier mammifère qu'il verrait digne de son palet. Dans le salon, les deux vampires ne disaient mots, s'activant autour de la jeune humaine qui perdait de plus en plus de sang. Ils commencèrent par serrer les blessures avec des bandages qu'ils trouvèrent dans la salle de bain. Puis Carlisle entama un massage des tempes en exprimant toutes les chances de survie qu'elle avait. Esmée, qui leva le regard à cet instant, remarqua toute la tendresse qui illuminait les prunelles de son mari. Une jalousie atroce parcourut ses veines, l'intimant de questionner son homme, mais elle ne le fit pas, sachant que l'attente ne la tuerait pas. L'éternité faisait mal.

Comme elle perdait moins de sang, la mère se proposa pour aller chercher le matériel pour une transfusion. En marchant, tous les doutes qu'elle avait exprimé plus tôt lui revinrent en tête. Avant que son fils n'entre avec cette adolescente violée, la dame avait parlé à Carlisle de ses craintes quant à leur couple. Depuis quelques temps, il s'éloignait froidement, lui parlant à peine et n'ayant qu'une sentimentalité fausse à son égard. Leurs mots d'amours sonnaient creux, leurs ébats n'avaient rien des feux d'artifices d'avant. Tout changeait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. La vue de cette parfaite jeunesse, pourtant, laissait des indices qu'elle ne pouvait dédaigner. Esmée revint avec le nécessaire et tendit le matériel à son mari qui s'occupa du reste. Il agissait avec beaucoup de soins, comme avec tous ses patients.

Edward revint, un peu calmé, mais toujours torturé. Il se plaça de manière à pouvoir prendre la main et contempler le visage de Bella. Il lui susurrait toutes ces choses qu'il avait contenu pour ne pas l'effrayer, toutes ces phrases sentimentales auxquelles elle n'aurait sans doute pas répondu. Le jeune vampire savait que sa flamme avait un certain intérêt pour lui, mais son coeur ne serait jamais totalement à lui. Du moins, tant que la situation dans laquelle ils étaient dureraient. Le silence autour des trois vampires devenait lourd, suffocant. C'est le père qui le brisa, se tournant vers son fils adopté, le regardant d'un air anxieux:

« As-tu vu l'assaillant? As-tu vu de quel clan venait ce monstre? »

Son ton était agressif, troublant par-rapport à ce calme qui avait toujours été associé à Carlisle.

« Non, mais d'après l'attaque, je crois que ce doit être l'ami de Laurent... Je reconnais les coups portés que l'on avait décelé sur les cadavres, tu sais, les agressions... »

Le regard du médecin se voila, troublé qu'il devait être de ne pas avoir fait de lien avec les meurtres en série du cruel attaquant. C'est Esmée qui s'avança, prenant la main de son mari en l'implorant d'un regard doux de la regarder. Il tourna son visage vers elle, neutre, cherchant à dissimuler le tourbillon de craintes qui s'abattait sur lui.

« Maintenant que cette jeune humaine est stable et qu'Edward a chassé, je te conseillerais mon amour de faire de plus amples recherches sur le... monstre. La priorité est de sauver la ville et notre fils sera capable de prendre soins de la demoiselle.

-Elle est encore dans un état critique... répliqua la père, froid et désespéré.

-Père, je resterai nuits et jours à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, l'un de vous voudrait-il m'amener le téléphone? Je vais téléphoner à Charlie pour lui dire que nous l'avons amené avec nous pour le week-end dans notre chalet.

-Bonne idée mon chéri. Ton père et moi irons à l'hôpital analyser un peu plus grandement les autopsies. »

Se sentant coincé par la situation, Carlisle abdiqua, suivant sa femme vers la voiture et laissant Bella, cette humaine qu'il désirait tant, entre les mains de son amoureux de fils. Edward parlait avec Charlie lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison pour avancer les recherches. Une brise froide parcourait les bois, faisant trembler les cimes, comme dans un cimetière.

* * *

Edward caressait la main de Bella lorsque ses frères et soeurs revinrent de l'école. Un hurlement de rage parcourut la maisonnée au complet et ce fut seulement grâce à Emmett que le pire fut évité. Rosalie, dans toute sa rage, grondait en poussant des jurons aux intonations élevées. Alice accourut vers le corps froid de la victime, tandis que Jasper envoyait des ondes de calmes chez sa soeur pour tenter de réfréner sa colère exagérée.

« QUE FAIT-ELLE ICI? JE L'AVAIS PRÉVENU, siffla la blonde d'un hurlement strident.

-Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est blessée, Rosalie? Calmes-toi, fit Jasper en serrant les poings. Peu importe ce qu'elle t'a fait, cette humaine ne mérite pas une telle injustice alors qu'elle est grandement blessée.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle _m'a_ fait, mais ce qu'elle a fait à toute notre famille. Cette garce mérite de périr et je la tuerai de mes propres dents! »

Edward qui n'avait jusque là rien dit se retourna vers elle, fou de rage, prêt à l'égorger. Ses yeux étaient ennuagés par la colère, sa bouche ouverte pour montrer les crocs et toute paix avait quitté son âme. Qu'elle soit sa soeur ou non, il l'aurait tué de menacer ainsi celle qu'il aimait.

« Chérie, voit l'état dans lequel tu mets notre pauvre frérot. Garde ton venin, on va aller chasser tous les deux, susurra Emmett, pensant ainsi l'attendrir.

-Je me fous de chasser, la seule soif que j'ai est celle de la vengeance. J'avais prévenu cette pute de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici et elle a enfreint, que ce soit malgré elle ou non, cette loi. Quand vous saurez ce qu'elle a fait, vous voudrez tous l'anéantir, vous aussi. »

N'en pouvant plus, Edward bondit vers la blonde qu'il tira par les cheveux violemment vers lui. Emmett ne lâcha pas Rosalie, la ramenant contre son torse en jetant un regard d'incompréhension à son frère. Le poing déjà levé, le tourmenté allait répliquer lorsqu'un rire parcourut la pièce. La blonde du baraqué avait explosé, les larmes aux yeux tant elle trouvait drôle la situation. Même Emmett ne comprit pas et il resserra d'avantage son étreinte, croyant que cela pourrait être une feinte pour qu'elle s'échappe de ses bras. Rosalie ouvrit les yeux, dardant de mépris son frère adoptif. Aucune gentillesse ne transparaissait dans son visage, d'ailleurs, la vampire n'avait jamais vraiment eu un bon coeur.

« Même toi Edward, tu voudras la tuer. »

Le silence gobait la salle. Tous les vampires ne disaient mots, regardant Bella et son visage torturé par la douleur du viol et de l'attaque de James.

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle mérite ce viol, quoique je le pense, mais avant de te jeter sur moi pour essayer vainement de me défigurer, écoute ce que je sais sur elle.

-Tes mensonges ne m'intéressent pas Rosalie, tout ce qui sort de ta bouche n'est que poison.

-Le seul poison qui te tuera est celui d'avoir été trompé. »

Jasper tentait tant bien que mal de calmer sa famille, mais rien n'y faisait, l'ambiance était insoutenable. N'en pouvant plus, ayant du mal à endurer l'odeur du sang, il sortit chasser en laissant derrière lui un dernier soupçon de paix. Edward inspira, cherchant à noyer tous les doutes qui commençaient à faire surface dans son esprit. Il aimait Bella, il ne voulait pas douter d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais l'insistance de Rosalie brisait les dernières barrières d'assurance, il craignait de plus en plus le secret, même s'il s'était dit qu'il ne croirait jamais un traître mot de cette chienne de soeur. Le vampire leva le regard vers la blondinette, presque mis à terre par tous les événements.

« Crache ton venin et laisse-moi tranquille après, fit Edward d'une voix brisée.

-Si tu insistes. Si ce n'était de moi, ta fausse petite prude de petite-amie aurait couché avec Carlisle. C'est de sa faute si la famille se déchire, si Esmée ne sourit plus. C'est à cause de ta garce. »

Une gifle, une morsure, une transformation, n'auraient pu lui brûler plus le coeur que Rosalie ne venait de le faire. Il baissa la tête, regarda Bella tendrement, espérant croire de nouveau en elle un jour, car il ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer. Alice ne dit pas un mot, fixant le vague tristement. Emmett s'apprêtait à faire une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais sut qu'il ne ferait rire personne. Lentement, il laissa sa copine sortir de l'emprise de ses bras, troublé tout comme les autres par cette nouvelle d'adultère. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve, mais l'éloignement entre leurs parents, l'étrangeté de Carlisle et le non-retour de Bella chez eux, faisait du sens. Rosalie marcha, fière, vers la sortie, crachant au sol comme si ce fut le visage de celle qu'elle haïssait tant. Edward, torturé, se leva et alla embrasser tendrement les lèvres froides de sa flamme, sachant qu'il ne la reverrait sûrement plus. Du moins, pas à Forks, pas avant longtemps. Et il partit.

* * *

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre après mille ans d'attente vous a plu. Tout commentaire, toute critique constructive, seront acceptés avec grand bonheur. :)**


End file.
